Mutualism!
by sung yong mun
Summary: [ CHAP 3 UPDATED! ] Kyungsoo yang sangat membenci hantu malah dapat melihatnya, Luhan yang galak dan jutek, ada Sehun yang hidup didalam tubuhnya dan setiap harinya mereka bergantian mengontrol tubuh tersebut, ternyata Luhan dapat membuat Kyungsoo tak melihat hantu jika ia menyentuhnya, bagaimana kisah mereka? YAOI-HANSOO-RNR-DLDR!
1. PROLOG

** MUTUALISM**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: Let's find out.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo, lelaki dengan gayanya yang biasa dengan otak jeniusnya ini selalu mendapat penghargaan juga kepopuleran yang sangat tinggi, ia selalu dipanggil dengan nama 'D.O', kalau didengar seperti kata 'Dio', semasa dia dari SD sampai SMA tidak heran kalau ia selalu menjadi top-class seangkatan, tetapi saat memasuki masa SMA-nya ini ia sudah bermusuhan selama 3 tahun disana dengan seorang lelaki cantik dengan nama Xiao Luhan, ia sering dipanggil Luhan, kenapa mereka bermusuhan? Tentu saja karena mereka adalah saingan yang kuat dalam akademik dan perlombaan, tapi teruuuus saja mereka seperti bergonta-ganti juara, contoh, suatu hari si Dio juara satu dan Luhan juara dua, tapi suatu hari dia juga pula bakal turun ke juara dua dan Luhan yang menjadi juara pertama, selalu saja begitu, sampai suatu hari kelulusan pun tiba, semuanya pun berpisah, Dio pergi ke LA untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan jurusan bisnis, dan Luhan pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Yonsei University dengan jurusan kedokteran,

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka sudah lulus dari kuliahnya, kejadian yang menimpa mereka dengan tema berbeda pun dimulai, Kyungsoo yang ternyata mempunyai orang yang sudah lama membencinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, mengutuk Kyungsoo untuk bisa melihat sosok kasat mata, yaitu hal yang sangat dibenci dan ditakuti Kyungsoo, HANTU.

Dan Luhan, terlibat masalah kecelakaan tertabrak trek setelah pulang dari pesta yang ia hadiri dimalam tersebut, membuat dia perlu melewati operasi berat dan hari-hari dimana ia koma seminggu, sampai akhirnya ia terbangun, dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, lama-kelamaan pun ia merasa aneh, dan ternyata, nasib yang tak disangka olehnya ia ketahui, ia BERKEPRIBADIAN GANDA. Dihari dimana ia menjadi Luhan yang galak, besoknya ia akan berubah menjadi lelaki yang sangat lembut dan perhatian, besoknya lagi ia kembali menjadi Luhan pemarah, dan terus besoknya lagi si lelaki lembut itu mengkontrol tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun kembali ke Seoul, karena saat ia sampai disana kota tersebut sedang hujan, ia pun memilih untuk pergi ke toko buku favoritnya untuk membaca beberapa buku, disana ia bertemu dengan Luhan, ia begitu shock, saking shocknya ia memaki lelaki tersebut, tetapi Luhan hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil, menyapanya dan berbicara sopan padanya, itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin shock karena selain Luhan bertingkah aneh dimatanya, ia melihat hantu yang begitu menyeramkan dibelakang Luhan, Luhan yang tak mengerti langsung menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo khawatir, seketika hantu menyeramkan itu menghilang saat ia digenggam Luhan, dan didetik itu Luhan menyatakan:

'**Annyeonghaseo, Oh Sehun imnida'**

DALAM SOSOK LUHAN?!

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Annyeonghaseo, new story is up! **_

_**Penasarankah? So this disclaimer first! Pasti langsung pada kepikiran mastersun kalo ngerasa 'kok ada yang sama ya..' , Oke, gue terinspirasi, tapi cerita semua ini tetep murni ide gue, walau ada unsur inspirasinya, muhehehe. Konflik utama disini inget ya, yaitu Kyungsoo sama Luhan juga Sehun, Sehun itu ada dalam sosok Luhan, kenapa kok bisa? Ya kita lihat aja nanti,**_

_**pairing? HUNHANSOO!**_

_**Kalau kalian mau lanjut, bisa kok gue lanjutin, tapi gue harus liat dulu peminatnya atau bisa dipanggil reader mau nge-RnR cerita ini apa nggak, **_

_**Jaa nee!**_

_**Saranghae!**_


	2. that moment!

**MUTUALISM**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: HANSOO**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suatu hari disebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional dengan kumpulan para murid berprestasi di kota Busan, Yongguk Highschool.

Seorang gadis manis menunjuk ke sebuah arah dikoridor panjang sekolahnya, "Itu Do Kyungsoo oppa!" "Kyaaaa! Dia sangat manis!" teriak kesenangan gadis yang satu lagi, lalu ia melihat lelaki lain dibelakang lekaki bermata bulat tersebut, "Eh itu juga Luhannie oppa!" "Mereka berjalan berdua?"

"ANIYA!" jawab kedua lelaki itu yang melewati mereka dengan serentak, para gadis-gadis barusan bukannya pergi malah fangirling didepan mereka, lelaki bermata bulat tersebut menengok kearah lelaki cantik dibelakangnya,

Ia menunjuk tepat didepan wajah lelaki cantik itu dengan penuh amarah, "KAU! MENGAPA MENGIKUTIKU?!" bentaknya kasar, lelaki cantik barusan melotot tak percaya, "SIAPA YANG MENGIKUTIMU?! ARAH JALAN KITA HANYA SAMA! BODOH!" "AKU JENIUS!" balas yang biasa dipanggil 'Kyungsoo' tersebut, lelaki cantik itu makin kesal, "AKU LEBIH JENIUS!"

Kedua lelaki barusan tadi adalah Do Kyungsoo dan Xiao Luhan.

Mereka berdua adalah harapan sekolah Yongguk Highschool, Do Kyungsoo dengan fisiknya yang mungil dan manis, juga otaknya yang sangat jenius, tak heran dari SD sampai SMP, ia selalu diperingkat pertama, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu saingan terkuatnya dalam akademik juga perlombaan lainnya di SMA Yongguk, yaitu Xiao Luhan, wajahnya cantik dan ia lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kyungsoo, rambut shaggy merah tua kehitamannya pun pas sekali dengannya, ia terlihat sangat teramat cantik, ia pula juga sangat jenius, tak heran mereka selalu bergonta-ganti juara 1,2,1,2.

3 tahun lamanya, mereka bermusuhan hebat hanya karena perebutan penghargaan akademik juga perlombaan lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya dihari kelulusan SMA Yongguk.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL YONGGUK HIGHSCHOOL! HOHOHO!" teriak Kyungsoo bangga sambil melepaskan topi kelulusannya dengan bangga, "BERISIK!" bentak seseorang,

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara tersebut, menuruni tangga kecil panggung aula, melihat namja cantik itu dengan tatapan mengejek, ya, itu Xiao Luhan, "OH AKU SANGAT SENANG SEKALI TAKKAN BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI LOHAN!" katanya senang, Luhan memasang wajah emosinya lalu menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo, "LUHAN! LUHAN INGAT ITU BODOH! DASAR MATA BULAT!" "YA AKU BANGGA DENGAN MATAKU! KAU SENDIRI MEMPUNYAI WAJAH SEPERTI YEOJA!" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke kedua bola matanya lalu melemparkan tunjukkannya ke wajah Luhan,

"MWO?!" melotot Luhan, "MWO?" balas Kyungsoo sembari mengikuti mimik wajah yang dibuat Luhan barusan,

Sekeliling para murid yang tertawa dan senyam-senyum melihat aksi kedua namja barusan pun makin ramai gemuruh diaula, tetapi ada satu orang yang menatap kedua namja tersebut dengan tajam.

"Apa-apaan sih, dia dekat sekali dengan Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

**[ 4 years later, 22.45 PM-California, Los Angeles]**

In the night of University of California, Los Angeles. Do Kyungsoo sudah menjalani perkuliahannya dalam jurusan bisnis disana dengan lancar, Universitas California adalah sebuah universitas riset publik yang terletak di kawasan Los Angeles, California, Amerika Serikat Westwood. Universitas ini juga peringkat ke-13 dalam peringkat pendidikan universitas dunia, Kyungso sudah dikatakan sebagai orang yang cukup jenius, tak heran dengan IQnya yang sangat teramat bagus,

"Congratulations of your gradute!" kata seorang lelaki blonde menepuk-nepuk pundak namja mungil tersebut, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Thank you so much!" jawabnya senang,

Kini lelaki itu menuruni tangga-tangga kecil untuk keluar dari universitas tersebut, karena tadi ia baru saja menghadiri pesta kelulusan angkatannya, hari sudah menjelang jam tengah mala, ia pikir ia harus segera pulang sekarang, ia menaiki taxi seperti biasa kerumahnya untuk tiba diapartemennya,

Belasan menit terlewati sampai akhirnya ia tiba ditujuan lalu turun dari taxi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang lelaki tua memunggunginya sedang berjongkok disamping tempat sampah, Kyungsoo yang agak khawatir pun menghampirinya, "Excuse me, mister? Are you okay?"

Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans warna buluk, punggungnya gemetaran, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan keadaan lelaki tersebut, lelaki yang berjongkok barusan tadi pun perlahan menengok ke belakang menatap Kyungsoo.

"No"

Tampang pria tersebut berlumuran darah dengan bola menggantung keluar,

Kyungsoo melotot seraya mundur reflek, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke masuk ke apartemennya panic, seketika bayangan putih melewati hadapannya dengan lincah, "Eomma! Apa itu?!"

"He-Hello.." seorang wanita jangkung didepannya dengan kaki yang tidak menapak ditanah itu tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang teramat lebar sampai terlihat sobek, Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya langsung, "UWAAAAA!" "N-No! Please help me!" panggil wanita menyeramkan barusan,

Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bingung apa yang telah terjadi padanya pun tidak memilih untuk menaiki lift, ia menaiki tangga darurat untuk tiba dilantai apartemennya, "APA-APAAN?!" teriaknya sendiri, "Hello" "WHOA!" Kyungsoo melotot, kali ini adalah seorang pria bermuka penyok dihadapannya, Kyungsoo pun membuang muka, dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang satpam diatas, ia pun lari dengan panik lalu menarik ujung seragam satpam tersebut, "Mister please help me!" mohon Kyungsoo,

"What is it?" satpam bule itu menoleh ke Kyungsoo sembari mengerutkan dahi, Kyungsoo pun menunjuk pria berwajah penyok tak jauh dibelakang mereka, "That guy!"

"Who?"

Kyungsoo menatap kembali kearah satpam tersebut, ia mengernyitkan dahi, "You can't see it?" "Don't be joking, Kid" satpam itu tertawa kecil lalu pergi dari hadapannya, "N-No! I'm telling the truth!" teriak Kyungsoo panik, "Ah shit!"

Lelaki mungil itu menaiki tangga dengan cepat sembari menggenggam erat syalnya dan keluar dari tangga darurat tersebut lalu buru-buru masuk ke apartemennya, menguncinya lalu bersandar dan lama-kelamaan merosot terduduk dipintu tersebut, "Omona..Apa-apaan tadi itu.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengatur nafasnya,

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Kyungsoo mendecak kecil, "Apalagi sekarang.." gumamnya kesal lalu mengangkat kepala, tepat didepannya seorang gadis kecil sambil terduduk memeluk lututnya menangis darah, "Mister.."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PLACE!" bentak Kyungsoo ketakutan, gadis itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya matanya bolong dengan darah mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipinya, mulutnya melebar kebawah, "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya nyaris ingin menangis, "NO! I'M SCARED!" "PLEASE!" teriak gadis itu mengerikan, "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" tangis Kyungsoo lalu membuka tutupan tangan dari wajahnya, "..Oh, dia hilang.." gumamnya pelan perlahan menoleh ke kanan, "UWAAAAA!"

Wajah gadis barusan kini tepat didepannya membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya reflek, "Please follow me" ujar gadis menyeramkan barusan, Kyungsoo mengangguk keringat dingin, "OKAY! OKAY!"

Kyungsoo pun ikut berjalan dibelakang gadis tersebut yang tidak menapak tanah, dan gadis itu berhenti didepan sebuah apartemen satu gedungnya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu tersebut, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo menekan bel tersebut, dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita berumur 40-an membukakan pintunya,

"Excuse me" senyum Kyungsoo canggung, " ?"

Wanita bule itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Yes?" "Um, can we talk for a moment?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang heran akan kehadiran Kyungsoo pun memperbolehkannya masuk, lalu mereka duduk diruang tamu apartemen wanita itu, "Your daughter, has died not to long ago right?" kata lelaki mungil itu datar,

"..Yes.." lirih wanita tersebut dengan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, "I'm sorry to hear that, but, Anastashia, your daughter must to tell you something" ia melirik gadis kecil dengan wajah berlumuran darah itu duduk disamping ibunya, Wanita itu menoleh ke Kyungsoo dengan tampang kecewa, "You..her friend?" "I guess" angguk Kyungsoo canggung, "Can I go to her room? And could you follow me, miss?" "S-Sure.." jawab wanita itu heran,

Kyungsoo pun mengikuti alur arah yang ditunjukkan gadis kecil barusan, Anastashia, ia berhenti tepat didepan kamarnya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke gadis kecil itu, "Here?" tanya Kyungsoo ketakutan, gadis kecil itu lagi-lagi mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri kamarnya, membuka lemari tersebut, membuat Ibu dari Anastashia menatapnya curiga juga bercampur heran,

"Where?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi ke gadis kecil itu, Anastashia menunjuk ke laci lemarinya, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Oh" ia pun menarik laci tersebut dan mengambil kotak berukuran cukup besar bewarna merah marun, "She wants you to have this" kata Kyungsoo seraya membalikkan badan, "The secret of her box" lanjutnya lalu menghampiri wanita itu dan memberikannya,

Wanita itu, ibu Anastashia hanya menatap kotak itu heran dan menerimanya, "What is it?" "It must have a key?" toleh Kyungsoo ke Anastashia yang sedang mencoba memberitahu sesuatu padanya, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Where?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Anastashia menunjuk ke kolong kasurnya,

"Okay" Kyungsoo pun menghampiri kasur Anastashia itu lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu disana, ia pun mendapatkannya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri ibu Anastashia, "Here you have it" kata Kyungsoo sembari memberikan kunci yang barusan ia temukan untuk wanita itu,

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi heran dengan airmata telah membasahi kedua pipinya,

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "My business here is finished" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan melewatinya, wanita itu pun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, "And um, "

Dibelakang wanita itu terlihat gadis kecil si Anastashia barusan dengan wajah pucat tetapi kelihatan normal sembari tersenyum manis mengangguk kecil, mengatakan 'terima kasih'.

"Y-Yeah?" kedua alis wanita itu terangkat dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Please remember of you first husband, Anastashia told me to remind you" "Of course.." senyum wanita tersebut dengan menangis pelan, "T-Thanks.."

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat acak-acakan itu pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen wanita barusan lalu menghela napasnya keras, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menengok kearah lain lalu membukanya pelan, "..Haish..Menyeram—WAAA!"

**PLAK!**

Dengan reflek Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala manusia tersebut, lalu melotot melihat tangannya sendiri, baru menyadari ia memukul seorang manusia, lelaki dihadapannya itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusa-usap kepalanya, "Aigo! Appo!" "AH KAI! MIANHAE!" kata Kyungsoo yang pula mengusap-usap kepala namja itu dengan agak menjinjitkan kaki, lelaki yang dipanggil Kai tadi mem-pout bibirnya, "Kau kenapa sih daritadi bolak-balik saja" "Wae? Bukan urusanmu pula" ketus Kyungsoo lalu mundur ke belakang, kemudian melewati Kai kesal,

Kai dengan nama aslinya Kim Jongin cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena mereka satu universitas, tetapi beda jurusan, Kai mengambil kedokteran, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan bisnis,

"Hadeh, jakkaman" cegat Kai menahan sebelah lengannya, Kyungsoo pun menoleh kepadanya, "Katanya kau menjadi mengambil bisnis diperhotelan San Diego?" tanya Kai penasaran, Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi lalu menggeleng kecewa, "Tidak jadi, aku akan pulang ke Korea" "MWO?!" melotot Kai tak percaya dengan pelan melepaskan genggamannya,

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sedih, "Ada masalah yang perlu kuselesaikan" "Wae? Masalah apa?" tanya Kai penasaran dengan raut wajah herannya, Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kau akan kaget saat mengetahu—"

Seketika dibelakang Kai terlihat seorang pria yang tadi berjongkok disebelah tempat sampah sebelah gedung apartemennya tak lama ia temui,

"NYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo ngeri lalu berbalik badan menjauhi Kai dengan berlari cepat, Kai melotot tak percaya, "Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" panggilnya khawatir, lalu mengusap-usap kedua telinganya yang agak sakit karena teriakan Kyungsoo barusan, Kai pun menengok ke belakang, tapi ia tak melihatapapun, dengan pelan ia balik menatap ke depan lalu mengernyitkan dahi,

"..Apa-apaan dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

**[ 2 weeks before Kyungsoo's ghost accident, 19.48 PM –Seoul, South Korea ]**

"Kau tidak ikut berdansa dengan yang lainnya?"

Luhan menoleh kearah suara itu, lalu membuang mukanya, "Tidak" ketusnya malas, "Aku saja baru menghadiri pesta kelulusanku kemarin, kenapa aku harus meghadiri pesta lain?" "Luhan, kau tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu" balas lelaki yang duduk disampingnya khawatir, Luhan hanya mendecak kecil, "Dia saja tidak datang" gumamnya pelan, namja manis itu menatap Luhan intens, "Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

Yap, kini Luhan berada dipernikahan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim, guru SMAnya, baru saja pula ia menghadiri upacara kelulusannya kemarin di Yonsei University, Yonsei adalah salah satu dari Korea tiga "SKY" universitas. Ini adalah universitas paling bergengsi di negeri ini, dengan anggota lain sedang Seoul National University dan Universitas Korea. Penerimaan sangat kompetitif. Di dalam Korea, masuk ke universitas SKY secara luas dianggap sebagai penentu karir dan status sosial seseorang. Jadi untuk masuk Universitas ini, tentunya juga tidak mudah, suatu kebanggaan bagi Luhan lulus dengan lancar, karena tak heran, ia memang sangat pintar.

Dan lelaki disampingnya, yaitu Xiumin masih menatap Luhan curiga, "Ah bawel" decak Luhan lagi lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku mau pulang saja" lanjut lagi sembari menjauhi XIumin, "Ya, kau tak pamit dengan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim?" panggil Xiumin cemas, Luhan mengangkat bahu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Tidak usah"

"Xiao Luhan!" panggil Xiumin lagi dengan kesal,

Luhan yang sama sekali tak memperdulikannya itu hanya keluar dari gedung besar tersebut lalu berjalan ke basement untuk mengendarai mobilnya, perjalanan dimalam itu pun tak cukup menyenangkan, "Ah aku mengantuk pula" gumam Luhan pelan sembari menyetir,

'_Tch lelaki itu, jadi apa dia sekarang? Tukang kusir?'_ batinnya dalam hati,

"Jah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan namja sialan itu tiba-tiba" ketus Luhan memukul setirannya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dijalanan sepi itu, "Waktuku sia-sia memikirkan dia"

Menit demi menit tetap berjalan, dan lama-kelamaan kedua mata Luhan terasa berat, ia ingin sekali untuk tidur sekarang juga, sesuatu dari telinganya secara bergantian mendengar suara-suara aneh, "..Mmm.." perlahan Luhan kembali membuka matanya,

Dan—

**NIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

**BRAK!**

Putih juga terang, itu yang dilihat Luhan sekarang.

Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih lalu menengok kanan kiri, menemukan seorang namja jangkung nan tampan sedang duduk tak jauh dari Luhan, "Nugu?" tanya Luhan penasaran, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Oh Sehun imnida" "He?" kedua alis Luhan terangkat, Sehun melirik kearah lain, "Roh-ku bertabrakan dengan tubuhmu" jelasnya, "Sehingga kurasa aku akan mengontrol tubuhmu dengan kau secara bergantian"

"MWO?!" Luhan melotot tak percaya lalu menunjuk namja itu, "SALAH KAU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU MENUBRUK TUBUHKU!"

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan kesal dan menggenggam kedua bahunya, "YA! PERGI!" bentaknya, Sehun pun menggeleng, "Tidak bisa" jawabnya datar, "Tidak semudah itu aku pergi darisini"

"Aku juga ingin bebas kok dari tubuhmu" katanya lagi, lalu menghela napasnya pelan, "Tapi tidak semudah itu" "Gunakan tubuhmu sendiri!" balas Luhan kesal lalu menghentakkan kakinya dan menjauhi si Sehun itu, Sehun pun melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Aku tak tahu tubuhku dimana"

Luhan menoleh kearahnya marah, "Aish! Wae geurae?!"

"Xiao Luhan" panggil Sehun serius, "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal darimu" "Apa?!" bentak Luhan,

Sehun pun menatap Luhan datar,

Dan lama-kelamaan cahaya dari Sehun pun makin menyilaukan mata Luhan,

"..Mmh.." kedua mata Luhan pun kembali terbuka dengan berat, "Selamat pagi" Luhan melirik ke asal suara barusan, lalu melotot, melihat seorang pria dengan mantel dokternya, kemudian reflek Luhan yang tadinya tiduran langsung bangun terduduk menatap pria itu, "YIXING?!" panggilnya shock, lelaki yang dipanggil Yixing barusan mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Luhan, Luhan menengok kanan kiri, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Yixing menepuk-nepuk sebelah bahu Luhan, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti, Luhan pun menoleh lagi ke Yixing, lelaki manis Yixing itu tersenyum kecil, "Ini hari kedua kau dirawat" jelasnya, Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "Ha-Hari kedua?!"

"Kau kenapa, Luhan? Kemarin sepertinya kau tenang-tenang saja" jelas Yixing yang membenarkan tiang infus disamping kasur yang lelaki cantik itu tempati, "TENANG?!" kata Luhan panik pucat, "AKU BISA GILA! APA YANG TERJADI KEMARIN?!" "Eh?" Yixing menatap Luhan aneh,

Luhan mengatur nafasnya lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri menunduk kebawah tak mengerti,

"..Apa-apaan.."

.

.

.

.

.

**[ 1 week after the Luhan's incident ]**

"Ini tempatnya ya?"

Xiumin tiba didepan sebuah rumah tua yang katanya ditempati oleh seorang 'orang pintar', Xiumin pun menelan ludah lalu membuka pintu pagar rumah tua itu, "Annyeonghaseo " sapaan yang terdengar disebelah telinga Xiumin pun membuatnya terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh kearah suara barusan, "Omo, kau mengagetkanku" kata Xiumin kesal,

Terlihat seorang namja yang manis dengan jubah hitamnya tersenyum misterius, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya, Xiumin mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau Chen-ssi, bukan?" "Betul" angguk Chen pelan, sembari ia berjalan menuju rumah tuanya, ia diikuti pula oleh XIumin disampingnya, Chen melirik sedikit ke Xiumin, "Ada yang ingin kukabuli permohonanmu?"

"Tentu" angguk Xiumin mantap,

Chen dan Xiumin pun tiba diruang tamu rumah tua tersebut, lalu Xiumin menaruh sebuah foto diatas meja itu, "Kutuklah dia" kata Xiumin datar, Chen menerima foto tersebut, menatapnya lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke Xiumin, "Dengan bayaran?"

"Berapapun kubayar, dia Do Kyungsoo, dan dia benci hantu" jelas Xiumin dengan seringaiannya, "Bukalah visual kasat matanya, sehingga ia bisa melihat hal yang ia benci"

Chen mengangguk dengan tawa kecilnya, "Baiklah akan kulakukan"

"Untuk Do Kyungsoo" tambahnya lagi,

Lelaki manis yang sering dipanggil Xiumin itu menopang dagunya dan menatap foto bergambar Kyungsoo itu dengan bangga,

"Sial sekali, nasibmu, Do Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

**[ Monday-15.34 PM, Incheon Airport, South Korea ]**

"Apa lagi ahjussi!"

Kyungsoo yang baru tiba diSeoul menggeret koper biru dongkernya menuju luar bandara, seorang ahjussi menyeramkan itu tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya, Kyungsoo yang ngeri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau, "Sudah ah! Kau menakutiku!"

"WA!" pekiknya kaget saat menemukan seorang wanita tanpa berkepala sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca, "Kau mengagetkanku!" ia keluar dari bandara dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang sekelilingnya terlempar ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya, "Sudah jangan mengejar-ngejarku!"

Baru saja ia mau menyebrang jalan, ternyata hujan pun tiba menuruni kota Seoul dengan deras,

"Hu-Hujan?!" melotot Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya, ia pun menatap kanan kiri, menemukan sebuah taksi kosong lalu menghampirinya, "Taxi!" ujar Kyungsoo semangat mengetuk pintu taxi tersebut lalu membukanya dan masuk ke dalam, "Antarkan aku ke Apgujeong, juseyo!"

Kyungsoo yang mestinya kembali ke rumah orangtuanya, malah berhenti ditoko buku wilayah Apgujeong, ia turun dari taksi sambil menggeret kopernya masuk kedalam toko buku tersebut, "Ish! Jangan mengikutiku!" keluhnya sambil mengusir hantu menyeramkan yang mengikutinya dibandara barusan,

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba didalam seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Ah sudahlama tidak kesini.." gumamnya pelan dengan senyum kecil, seketika dihadapannya ada wanita berbibir sobek dengan pakaian hanbok-nya, Kyungsoo pun melotot shock, "HUAK!" "Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" suara lembut barusan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, "Tidak kok—Oh!" "Kyungsoo!" Gadis itu memanggilnya senang, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Luna!"

Mereka pun berpelukan, lalu Luna melepaskan pelukannya, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu!, bagaimana perkuliahanmu di LA?" "Tentu saja lancar, tadinya aku juga akan bekerja disana, tapi karena urusan yang eum..mendadak" jelas Kyungsoo canggung ke teman lamanya itu, Luna, "Jadi aku kembali ke Seoul" lanjutnya, Luna hanya manggut-manggut dengan senyum manisnya, "Aaaaah begitukah? Silahkan masuk!"

"Terima kasih" senyum Kyungsoo,

Koper Kyungsoo pun ditaruh ke tempat penitipan barang, sedangkan dia melewati banyak rak buku untuk mencari buku yang ingin ia baca,

'_kudengar dia masuk Yonsei..Berarti Seoul..kan?'_ batin Kyungsoo,

Seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Aish! Tak ada gunanya memikirkan ikan itu!" geramnya kesal lalu menjinjit mengambil suatu buku dari rak itu, "Buku ini.." gumamnya pelan menatap cover buku itu, buku tentang Serigala dan seekor kambing, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berniat untuk menaruhnya kembali,

Tetapi disana terdapat kepala pria menyeramkan yang mengikutinya dari bandara tadi, "HIIIII!" shock Kyungsoo termundur panik, "AHJUSSI!"

"SSSSSSSH!"

Semua orang ditoko buku itu menatap intens ke Kyungsoo kesal,

Kyungsoo pun menatap mereka bersalah, lalu membungkukkan badan, "J-Jeosonghamnida.." katanya pelan lalu menoleh paman menyeramkan itu dengan ketakutan, "Kau mau apa! Aku takut makhluk seperti kalian kau tahu!" ketusnya sembari pergi menjauhi paman itu, mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Sana-sana! Kkeojyeo!"

Pandangannya terhenti saat menemukan namja berambut cokelat tua dengan highlight terangnya juga pakaian yang cukup kasual itu sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya,

Kyungsoo melotot, "Hm?! LUHAN!?" panggilnya marah,

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSH!"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kena omel, ia pun membungkukkan badannya lagi, "J-Jeongsongha-hamnida.." katanya sembari berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Luhan yang sudah menatapnya heran, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada kecil, "Kita sudah ada perjanjian bukan! Kalau kau takkan pernah mampir kesini lagi!"

"Ini toko buku favoritku!" tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah lantai,

Luhan pun hanya menatapnya polos.

**Flashback [ 7 years ago ]**

"_OH?!" _

_Kedua namja itu tiba ditoko buku yang sama,_

_Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menunjukkan jari masing-masing,_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"_

_Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan tampang yang sama-sama shock,_

"_YA! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI UCAPANKU?!"_

_Lagi-lagi bersamaan,_

"_SSSSSSSH!"_

_Mereka kena omel, lalu mereka berdua membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf, langsung saja mereka kembali berdiri dan balik untuk adu mulut, Kyungsoo menggeram, "Aku yang menemukan toko buku bagus ini duluan!" ketusnya, "Enyahlah kau!" "Suka-suka aku mau membaca dimana!" balas Luhan berkacak pinggang, Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek, "Serius? Tak apa-apakah kalau melihat sosokku?"_

"_menyebalkan!" Luhan mengancang-ancangkan pukulan ke Kyungsoo tapi ia tahan, "Aku takkan kesini lagi! Dasar monster mata bulat!"_

_Kyungsoo shock dengan panggilan yang baru saja Luhan buat,_

"_MWORAGO?!_

"_SSSSSSH!"_

**[ end of Flashback ]**

"Ingat kan?!" Kyungsoo menutup buku yang Luhan baca dengan kesal, Luhan pun menatapnya agak kaget, kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkukkan badannya, "Jeosonghamnida" ujarnya sopan, "Saya takkan kemari lagi"

Kyungsoo nyaris muntah, "NGEH?"

"Silahkan nikmati waktu anda" senyum Luhan manis, mengambil buku yang ia baca lalu mulai berjalan pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tak enak pun menyusulnya, "J-Jakkaman!" cegahnya, membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan heran, Kyungsoo menatap Luhan ragu, "Kau bukan Xiao Luhan?" "Apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti,

"Kubilang kau bukan—" pandangannya terhenti saat menemukan hantu paman menyeramkan yang mengikutinya dari badara tadi muncul tepat dibelakang Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo pucat pasi kemudian membuang mukanya, "Aish!"

'_Ahjussi itu lagi! Mengganggu sekali!'_ pikir Kyungsoo kesal,

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, "Wae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas,

"Eum—" dengan keberanian yang tersisa pada diri Kyungsoo, ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan ahjussi itu ternyata masih ada dibelakang Luhan, "Ah!"

**GREP**

Tangan Luhan memegang sebelah lengan Kyungsoo dengan reflek, dan tiba-tiba hantu ahjussi tadi menghilang, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "..Eh?"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir, ia menoleh ke belakang, "Kau melihat apa?" katanya lagi lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "B-Bukan apa-apa.."

Luhan menghela napasnya, lalu melepaskan genggamannya, "Ah, maaf memegangmu seenaknya" "T-Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Kyungsoo canggung, "Perkenalkan" ucap Luhan,

Kyungsoo menatapnya lurus,

Dan Luhan pun tersenyum ramah,

"Oh Sehun, imnida"

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu melotot terdiam, "…."

"HIIIIIIIIIE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk saat lelaki yang sangat teramat mirip Luhan itu menanyakan namanya, "I-Iya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecilnya,"J-Jeongsonghamnida sudah mengusirmu tadi, Sehun-ssi" "Aniya, Gwenchanayeo" senyum Luhan, "Memangnya Luhan itu siapamu?" tanyanya, ekspresi Kyungsoo seketika berubah menjadi tajam, "Musuh"

"Dia musuhku dimasa SMA selama 3 tahun lamanya" lanjut Kyungsoo kesal, "Kudengar dia ikut perkuliahan kedokteran, jadi apa dia.." gumamnya pelan, tetapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya, Kyungsoo pun menutup mulutnya dan melirik Luhan panik, "EH?! MAKSUDKU, APA PEDULIKU?! MUAHAHAHAHA" tawanya canggung kemudian menatap Luhan dari bawah keatas, "Tapi wajahmu dan tubuhmu..sangat mirip dengannya.."

Luhan masih tersenyum sopan, "Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu, Kyungsoo-ssi?" "Eum, Aku baru saja sepulang dari LA, dan aku juga baru mengakhiri perkuliahanku disana dalam jurusan bisnis" jelas Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, bagus sekali, tidak melanjutkan pekerjaan disana?" "Tadinya mau begitu, tapi ada masalah yang tak kusangka menimpa padaku yang membuatku harus kembali kesini" kata Kyungsoo lagi, Luhan masih tersenyum, "Oooh begitu"

"Sehun-ssi bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lurus, "Aku seorang dokter" ujarnya, Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, "Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Rumah sakit mana?" "Asan, Songpa-Gu" jawaban Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum, "Wuoh? Itu kan rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul! Daebak!" "Kau bisa menemuiku kok, disana" kata Luhan senang, Kyungsoo menengok kanan-kiri, "Kau sedang liburan?" "Tidak juga" geleng Luhan,

"Hm?" kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat, Luhan menjilat bibirnya kemudian melirik Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo-ssi" "Ne?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penasaran, ia tersenyum manis, "Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Tiba-tiba disamping Luhan ada seorang gadis duduk disampingnya dengan bertopang dagu juga wajahnya yang sangat rata, Kyungsoo melirik kearah lain, "A-Aku mau" singkat Kyungsoo pucat, "Tapi.."

Luhan menatapnya heran, kemudian menengok kanan-kiri, karena dipandangannya tidak ada apa-apa,

"Bolehkah aku menggenggam lenganmu kemanapun aku berjalan?" tanya Kyungsoo panik,

Namja cantik itu tersenyum senang,

"Boleh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[ ESOKNYA ]**

"Demam eomma tidak kunjung reda"

Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan, menatap ibunya yang kini tiduran lemas diatas kasur pasien, ia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah pucat, "Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Kyungsoo" "Bohong" balas Kyungsoo kesal, lalu mengelus sebelah tangan ibunya, "Aku akan menemani eomma disini"

"Ya, kau harus cepat mencari pekerjaan ne, disini?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo dengan suara agak seraknya, "Atau kau mau jadi penerus pemilik Mall paman-mu?" pernyataan barusan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "Aish" "Eomma mau tidur" ucap ibunya datar lalu menunjuk ke Kyungsoo, "Kau" lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Kkeojyeo"

Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap ibunya kesal, "Eomma, kau mengusirku ne?" "Jangan khawatirkan eomma" senyum ibunya yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya, pandangan Kyungsoo menemukan seorang wanita misterius yang sedang terduduk melihat ke luar jendela kamar pasien ibunya, Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "..Aku akan ke bawah sebentar" gumamnya pelan sembari jalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya,

Ia pun berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang merawat ibu Kyungsoo yang terkena demam hebat semenjak tadi malam itu, rumah sakit ini, rumah sakit, Asan— "Oh?!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dengan kedua mata membulat,

"Sehun-ssi!" panggilnya seraya menghampiri lelaki yang ia temui kemarin dengan senang, "Annyeonghaseo! Sehun-ssi!" sapa Kyungsoo membuat pria itu menoleh kearahnya datar, lama-kelamaan ekspresinya menjadi sangat shock, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "..Sehun-ssi?"

Dan firasat Kyungsoo mengatakan, ini bukan situasi yang pas.

"LUHAN/KYUNGSOO?!" panggil mereka berbarengan dengan shock, Kyungsoo memucat sembari menunjuknya panik, "HIYAAAAA! KENAPA KAU DISINI?!" "JUSTRU KAU KENAPA DISINI?!" balas Luhan tak percaya, "Eomma-ku dirawat disini bodoh!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal, Luhan mendengus, "Dan aku baru magang disini, mata bulat!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh disini!"

"Lah?! Sesukaku!" respon Luhan marah, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir lalu membuang muka, "Huwah, wajah Sehun-ssi dengan ikan ini sangatlah sama.." gumamnya pelan, seketika ia menemukan suster ngesot yang melewatinya, Kyungsoo pun menatapnya ngeri, "..Uh, aku sangat membenci rumah sakit"

Luhan melototinya, "YA! Pergi!" "Baru mau kok! Bodoh!" toleh Kyungsoo lalu memeletkan lidahnya, ia membalikkan badannya, tetapi tepat dihadapannya terdapat suster ngesot tadi yang kini berdiri dengan wajah acak-acakan juga menyeramkannya, "UWA!" shock Kyungsoo dengan reflek ia menutup kedua telinganya seraya menunduk ketakutan, "T-Tidak!"

Namja cantik dibelakang dengan balutan sweater merah marun juga mantel putih dokternya tersebut menatapnya heran, orang-orang yang melewati mereka pun menatap Kyungsoo aneh, Luhan menengok kanan-kiri kemudian menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "Hoi!" tariknya untuk kembali menghadap ke Luhan, "Kau seperti namja gila!" kata Luhan kasar, Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, "Aku tidak gila!"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar pucat juga ketakutan, "A-Ada apa?" "Kenapa..Saat kau menyentuhku juga.." lirih Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis tak mengerti, Kyungsoo pun menatap Luhan intens, "KAU BERPURA-PURA MENJADI OH SEHUN-SSI NE?! YA NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

"MWO?!" melotot Luhan tak percaya, lama-kelamaan menjadi pandangan penasaran, "Kau tadi bilang..Sehun..?" tanyanya lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke jalan yang lebih sepi daritadi, Kyungsoo pun agak memberontak, "Ya! Lepaskan!" "Kita perlu bicara!" ketus Luhan,

Kyungsoo pun menepiskan lengannya saat mereka sudah sampai dikoridor yang cukup sepi, "Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan!" "Kemarin aku bertemu denganmu ya?" tanya Luhan seraya menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, "TUHKAN! ITU KAU!" bentaknya emosi, "Mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang lain dengan sifat sok polosmu" "Itu memang aku! Tapi bukan aku!" balas Luhan yang ikut emosi,

"HA?!" Kyungsoo menganga lebar, Luhan pun menghela napasnya kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, "Pertama-tama, apa yang kau lihat tadi sampai ketakutan mau menangis?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah sembari membuang muka, "..Hantu"

"JIAHAHAHA DO KYUNGSOO BISA MELIHAT HANTU?!" tawa Luhan bangga, "DIAM!" bentakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan terdiam seketika, Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Xiao Luhan?!" "Well, ada seseorang didalam tubuhku" Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, Kyungsoo yang kali ini tertawa, "KEPRIBADIAN GANDA?! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kau diam!" Luhan membentaknya, "Lagipula semenjak kapan kau bisa melihat hantu?" "Semenjak dimalam pesta kelulusan universitas-ku.." jawab Kyungsoo datar, "Dan darisitu aku suka melihat yang aneh-aneh, dan para hantu yang menyeramkan ini suka menghampiriku untuk minta bantuan" jelasnya lagi dengan melipat kedua tangan didada, "Itu sangat menyeramkan"

Kemudian ia melirik ke Luhan, "Tapi, saat kemarin kau memegangku juga tadi.." katanya pelan, "Hantu itu seketika hilang"

Luhan pun terdiam membisu, menaruh kedua tangannya disaku mantel dokternya, ekspresi Kyungsoo lama-kelamaan seperti ingin menangis, "KENAPA HARUS KAU, HUWEEEEEE" "Tch" decak Luhan malas sembari membuang muka, "Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Ah!" Kyungsoo melotot saat melihat hantu yang dibelakang Luhan muncul, kedua matanya keluar dengan lumuran darah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, Luhan yang menatap Kyungsoo heran pun langsung menepuk bahu Kyungsoo singkat, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menengok ke Luhan, "...Mwo?" "Hilang kan?" tanya Luhan datar,

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi dua kepribadian?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, Luhan mendengus, "Orang-orang salah menilainya, sehingga menyatakan aku sebagai dua kepribadian" ujar Luhan, "Padahal sebenarnya ada roh lain yang menubruk tubuhku sehingga menempel sampai sekarang" ujarnya lagi, "Itu semua semenjak kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, Luhan pun menatap Kyungsoo datar,

"Mobilku menabrak trek dan aku koma seminggu" penjelasannya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, Luhan masih menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa? Kau agak tak puas karena aku tak mati?" "Aku tidak bilang begitu" balas Kyungsoo langsung sambil melirik kearah lain,

Seketika hening.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu dan kau membantuku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali menatap Luhan mantap, Luhan memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas, "Mwoya..kenapa aku harus membantumu.." "Semua orang menyalah nilaikan dirimu sebagai berkepribadian ganda tanpa mempercayai cerita sebenarnya kan? Dan hanya akulah yang mempercayai cerita konyolmu itu" jelas Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan dengan seringaiannya, "Kau akan menjadi pelindungku disaat aku ketakutan"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Dan aku akan mencoba melepaskan roh itu dari tubuhmu, bagaimana?" lanjut Kyungsoo, "Aku tak bisa kerja jika melihat hal-hal aneh yang kubenci setiap hari, kau tahu"

"Begitupula denganku tak dapat menjalani karirku sebagai dokter jika ada seseorang lain didalam tubuhku" jelas Luhan dengan pandangan malas ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sehun-ssi bilang, kalau dia juga dokter dan dia bekerja disini"

"Eh?"

Lelaki mungil itu membenarkan syal yang ia kenakan, "Sepertinya itu tak apa-apa karena kalian berdua sama-sama dokter" sergahnya, "Ah Sehun-ssi sangat sopan dan baik hati, beda denganmu yang sangat garang dan galak"

"Kalau begitu pacari saja dia!" bentak Luhan kesal, Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek saat mendengarnya barusan, "Dalam sosokmu?! TIDAK AKAN" "Aku juga takkan membiarkan tubuhku seenaknya saja menjadi milikmu!" "APA?!" Kyungsoo melotot, "APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!?"

Luhan mendecak kesal lalu melewati Kyungsoo dengan cepat, "Pokoknya aku tidak setuju!" ketusnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun,

"YA! YA XIAO LUHAN!" panggil Kyungsoo tak percaya, ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Pabboya!"

Kyungsoo langsung menghentakkan sebelah kakinya kesal, "Aish.. naneun michin galgeoya!"

Sementara Luhan yang kini menuruni tangga hanya berpkir berputar-putar tentang apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan barusan, "Apa-apaan maksudnya tadi, menggunakan tubuhku seenak jidatnya dia!" gerutunya emosi,

Ia menghela napas,

"Dasar aneh"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Dio sama Luhan disini udah musuhan dari masa SMAnya mereka, jadi inget ya, sebenernya orang-orang tuh menyalah pahamkan si Luhan itu sebagai kepribadian ganda, karena Luhan itu selalu berubah setiap harinya, antara sosok dia dan sosok Sehun yang manis dan sopan, beda sama dia [ Luhan ] yang bener-bener galak, dan mereka lulus SMA itu pas umur 18 tahun, memulai kuliah mereka langsung dan lulus dengan cepat karena mereka jenius, yaitu 4 tahun, sehingga mereka kembali bertemu dengan usia mereka ke 22 tahun. Dan yap, Xiumin suka sama Luhan, makanya dia ngutuk uri Kyungsoo , kenapa cerita ini diberi judul mutualism? **__**Mutualisme adalah**__**hubungan sesama makhluk hidup yang saling menguntungkan kedua pihak, seperti halnya Luhan yang bisa ngebantu Kyungsoo buat nggak liat hal yang dibencinya, dan Kyungsoo yang dapat ngebantu Luhan untuk memisahkan tubuhnya dari roh Sehun tersebut, soal si Luhan ngaku-ngaku namanya Sehun dalam sosok Luhan, gue sengaja nulisnya kayak contoh ' **_"_**Asan, Songpa-Gu" jawab Luhan' kan dibagian itu yang ngomong sebenernya sosok Sehun yang ngontrol tubuhnya Luhan, jadi disini sengaja gue tulis 'jawab Luhan' bukan 'jawab Sehun', karena dia didalam sosoknya Luhan, arrachi?**_

_**Staytune ya guys, Read and Review lho! **_

_**Don't be that one of silent reader!**_

_**Your review is my motivation^^**_


	3. the deal!

**MUTUALISM**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: HANSOO**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki bermata bulat sempurna itu members-bereskan nampan makanan diatas kasur ibunya tersebut, raut wajahnya memasang tampang khawatir, jaket merah juga jeans hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat begitu kasual untuknya, rambutnya cukup acak-acakan karena tadi pagi ia sempat dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa makhluk aneh, semalaman pun ia tak tidur tenang karena banyak 'hal' yang menganggunya, berangkat ke rumah sakit dari rumahnya juga penuh perjuangan karena makhluk-makhluk aneh itu tetap mengikutinya,

Namja itu mengangkat nampan makanan yang menyisakan makanan di beberapa mangkuk juga piring, ia berjalan mendekati meja yang cukup lebar disamping kasur ibu yang terlihat 50-an itu, "Eomma, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu"

"Haruskah?" tanya ibu tersebut dengan wajah bertampang datar, ia menatap putranya sendiri yang melihat keadaannya dengan pandangan cemas, lelaki itu menarik kursi kecil yang tak jauh darinya dan duduk disamping kasur ibunya itu, "Haruslah!"

Ibunya tertawa kecil lalu menarik kain selimutnya sedikit, memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau saja yang habiskan ne? Eomma ngantuk" "Eomma ngantuk melulu" Protes Kyungsoo dengan memajukan bibirnya kesal sembari menarik kain selimut ibunya sedikit, ibunya pun membuka matanya dan menatap putranya itu, "Eeeeey, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, eoh?" tanyanya,

"Iya aku juga masih nyari disini, eomma" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang agak seraknya itu, sepertinya ini efek karena ia tidak minum semalaman juga tak tidur, ia merasa begitu lelah, Ibunya hanya manggut-manggut mencoba mengerti, "Sudahlah, kamu jadi penerus paman kamu saja" "Aigo, tak tahu ah" Kyungsoo menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya, "Yang kuinginkan adalah membangun perusahaan sendiri, Eomma" ujar Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan ibunya itu, ibunya pun mengangguk tersenyum kecil, "Eomma tahu"

Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahinya dan memandangnya penasaran, "Lalu kenapa eomma menyuruhku untuk meneruskan perusahaan paman?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, Ibunya pun memandang kebawah sembari memikirkan sesuatu dengan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, "Pamanmu sudah tua, dan sebentar lagi pensiun" kata Ibunya, "Mereka berdua juga tak mempunyai anak karena sang istri tak bisa melahirkan" jelas Ibunya lagi, ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya khawatir, "Bantulah pamanmu, itu maksud ibu"

Namja itu hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan memperhatikan setiap inci ucapan ibunya, ibunya pun meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya pelan, "Nantikan kamu bakal ada penerus, yaitu anakmu sendiri" senyumnya kecil, Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, "Atau kau bisa saat kau menikah, kau mengadopsi—" "Eomma, aku sama sekali belum kepikiran sampai menikah" potong Kyungsoo yang mulai agak keberatan membicarakan soal seperti itu, "Sekarang yang terpenting adalah pekerjaanku"

"Aku ingin dipanggil 'Sajangnim' oleh banyak orang" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi, Ibunya pun tersenyum lebar, "Kyungsoo sajangnim" panggilannya mebuat Kyungsoo cukup senang, karena memang ia mengimpikan untuk menjadi sebuah pejabat besar, "Dan eomma adalah orang yang pertama memanggilku itu" kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya, Ibunya pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal, "Putraku sudah tumbuh besar"

Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya untuk menyelimuti ibunya, wanita itu mengelus belakang kepala Kyungsoo yang sedang menyelimuti ibunya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kalau kau menjadi penerus pamanmu, berarti kau juga menggapai impian appa-mu" "Eh?" toleh Kyungsoo dengan kedua alisnya terangkat, "Appa juga mau punya perusahaan sendiri" "Tetapi dia sekarang malah jadi dosen" koreksi ibunya dengan masih memberikan seulas senyuman, "Dan itu tidak membuat dia menyesal"

"Terus saja gapai apa yang kau mau, Kyungsoo-ah" Lanjut ibunya, Kyungsoo pun menepuk-nepuk selimutnya tersebut dan tersenyum manis untuk ibunya, "Arraseo, Eomma" angguknya, lalu menoleh ke belakang, dipandangannya ada gadis itu lagi, gadis misterius yang duduk dipinggir jendela, melihat ke luar, semuanya tak bisa melihat dan pastinya hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa melihat, karena gadis itu, Kyungsoo positif kalau itu..Makhluk astral.

Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke ibunya yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya dengan helaan napas, "Um, Eomma aku keluar sebentar ne?" "Un, tidak balik juga tidak apa-apa, Eomma mau tidur" Jawab ibunya dengan anggukan singkat tanpa membuka kedua matanya, Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataannya barusan, "Eeeeeey"

Namja barusan segera keluar dari kamar pasien ibunya itu dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat, ia membukakan pintu kamar itu, keluar dan menutupnya kembali, bersandar disana sembari mengatur deru nafasnya, menyentuh dada kirinya, "Apa-apaan tadi, sangat menakutkan" gumamnya pelan, seketika ia menoleh ke kiri,

Tepat didepan wajahnya, ada suster ngesot kemarin yang ia temui, tapi posisi suster tersebut adalah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terbaret-baret juga penuh lumuran darah, pakaian suster yang kelihatan compang-camping, wajahnya yang hancur, rambutnya acak-acakan, ia melototkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang shock, "UWO!"

"Ani, ani, ani" gumam Kyungsoo pelan reflek berbelok ke kanan dan melangkahkan kaki jalannya dengan cepat, orang-orang yang melewati koridor tersebut, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh kearahnya, Kyungsoo yang tahu itu tak begitu peduli, yang ia khawatirkan adalah, apakah hantu itu masih mengikutinya?

**SREEEEEEEEET!**

Suster itu muncul seketika didepannya.

"HIIIIIII!" pekik Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala seketika, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan, walau sebenarnya menembus wanita menyeramkan tersebut, "Ya! Menjauhlah! Apa yang kau mau!" bentaknya membuat orang-orang memandangny aneh juga ngeri, Kyungsoo tak peduli, dan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, suster menyeramkan tersebut menunjuk sebuah arah, dan pandangan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah tunjuknya, "Kenapa disana?"

Suster itu pun berjalan dengan pincang ke pintu kamar yang tadi ia tunjuk, Kyungsoo yang agak ketakutan memilih untuk mengikutinya dari belakang, suster itu masih berjalan dengan pincangnya ke depan itu tersebut, setibanya didepan pintu tersebut, Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, ia merasa, ia harus membuka pintu ini, dengan penuh penasaran juga agak takut, ia pun meraih gagang pintu itu, dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan,

Ia mengintip dari balik pintu, terlihat seorang gadis kecil terduduk diatas kasur sembari memeluk lututnya, kedua matanya sembap akibat menangis, pipinya juga terlihat basah, ia mengenakan dress putih berenda dengan rambut hitam ikal panjang sepunggungnya, dinding-dinding kamarnya dihias-hiasi benda-benda yang sangat manis, Kyungsoo pun melirik suster menyeramkan itu disampingnya, "Anak kecil?" tanya Kyungsoo, suster itu mengangguk pelan, "Siapa namanya?" tanya namja itu lagi,

Dan sepertinya suara suster itu hanya dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo, "Hyorin?" kedua alis Kyungsoo terangkat saat suster menjawabnya, sang suster itu pun kembali memutarkan badannya dan berjalan ke suatu arah, Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya lagi dari belakang agak panik, "Eum, kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tak kunjung dijawab apapun oleh suster berjalan pincang menyeramkan itu, orang-orang yang bekerja dirumah sakit tersebut menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang masuk ke lorong kantor rumah sakit, "Hey, semua melihatku dengan pandangan curiga" ujarnya yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh suster itu,

Ia tiba didepan pintu besar nan bening buram, melihat plang tertempel diatas, "Bukankah ini ruang pekerja suster?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada heran, ia menoleh sedikit ke suster yang mengangguk secara perlahan, "Apa aku boleh masuk kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, suster itu pun tak merespon apapun dan ia masuk menembus pintu tersebut, Kyungsoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas, mau tak mau ia pun membukakan pintu tersebut, "Permisi"

"Anda siapa ya?" pertanyaan mengagetkan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara itu, terdapat seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut pendek sebahunya, di seragam susternya itu tertempel nama, 'Bang Minah'.

Kyungsoo pun menelan ludah ragu, ia melirik suster menyeramkan itu tepat disamping Minah, suster tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya itu pun berkeringat dingin dan mulai membukan mulutnya perlahan, "Saya..Teman dari Hyuna" "Hyuna..Oh, aku turut berduka cita atas kejadian dua hari yang lalu.." Raut wajah Minah berubah menjadi menyesal, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana luka dia setelah tertabrak trek waktu itu?" tanya Minah ke Kyungsoo yang membulatkan kedua matanya sembari merapatkan mulutnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Minah pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Maafkan aku, silahkan masuk ke dalam" katanya sopan, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk, Kyungsoo pun berjalan melewatinya lalu memberi anggukan kecil, "Kamsahamnida.."

Ia melirik ke meja kosong dan tertaruhnya vas bunga Lily diatas meja itu tak jauh dari posisi Kyungsoo sekarang, "Jadi ini mejamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, Minah menatapnya heran dan melihat kanan-kiri tak mengerti lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan siapa, Kyungsoo pun menghampiri meja Hyuna itu, mengambil sesuatu yang ada dilaci mejanya, "Seribu burung?" gumamnya kecil saat ia memegang beda besar bergantung banyak burung origami disebuah tali cukup banyak itu, "Kau membuatkannya untuk Hyorin?"

Minah yang mulai agak ngeri dengan perlakuan aneh Kyungsoo pun menelan ludah dan membalikkan badan juga keluar dari kantornya dengan panik, tak lama kemudian seorang wanita pun masuk ke kantor tersebut, dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok seraya memegang seribu burung itu, "Permisi, ada perlu apa dimeja Hyuna-ssi?" pertanyaannya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh agak shock, "Ah, saya perlu mengantarkan ini" senyum Kyungsoo tipis, perempuan itu menatap benda yang ada digenggaman Kyungsoo, "Untuk Hyorin ne?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya lalu berdiri,

Terlihat seorang gadis berseragam suster dengan kali ini namanya..Park Yura, ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan jejeran gigi putihnya, ia membungkukkan badannya sopan, lalu dibalas dengan bungkukkan badan Kyungsoo juga, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain, yang Kyungsoo agak tak enak adalah, wanita ini lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kyungsoo, "Kau temannya Hyuna? Hyuna menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Yura, Kyungsoo hanya mengulum bibirnya, "Hyorin akan menjalankan operasi kankernya besok" lanjut Yura,"Dan Hyuna sudah berjanji akan menjaganya sepanjang ia operasi" senyumannya terlihat terpaksa, "Hyuna yang selalu menjaga Hyorin semenjak anak kecil tersebut masuk sini"

"Mereka sangat akrab, aku suka melihat mereka sedang mengobrol asyik dikamar Hyorin" cerita Yura dengan anggukan Kyungsoo yang masih mendengarnya, "Sayang sekali Hyuna mengalami kecelakaan sebelum memenuhi janjinya" terlihat disampingnya itu memperlihatkan suster menyeramkan tadi berdiri disamping Yura, "Sebenarnya ini kejutan untuk Hyorin, Hyuna meminta bantuan kepada kami semua untuk membuat ini" tunjuk Yura ke benda besar yang Kyungsoo genggam, "Aku baru ingat sekarang kalau harus memberikannya pada Hyorin" "Aku yang akan memberikannya" senyum Kyungsoo, Yura pun mengangguk kecil, "Terimakasih, tolong ya"

Namja manis itu membungkukkan badannya lagi lalu keluar dari kantor tersebut sembari membawa seribu burung origami tersebut, menoleh sedikit ke suster yang berjalan disebelahnya, ia sebenarnya sangat takut, tapi mau apa lagi, "Ke kamar tadi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu, suster tadi hanya mengangguk, dan mempercepat langkahnya, suster itu jadi terlihat cukup aneh karena gerakan pincangnya yang cepat, Kyungsoo segera menyusulnya panik, dan tiba didepan kamar Hyorin tadi, "Permisi.." ucap Kyungsoo membukakan pintu itu, "Hyorin-ah?" panggilnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut lalu menutup pintunya, ia menoleh ke belakang,

Terlihat gadis kecil itu tidak menoleh ke Kyungsoo sama sekali, ia masih memeluk lututnya dan merapatkan bibirnya dengan raut wajah sedih, suster menyeramkan itu pun duduk ditepi kasur sembari menatap Hyorin, Kyungsoo mendengus pelan lalu menghampiri Hyorin, "Hyorin-ah, aku Kyungsoo, aku temannya suster Hyuna" ucapan Kyungsoo tak ditanggapi oleh Hyorin, Kyungsoo pun menunjukkan seribu burung origami itu ke depan wajah Hyorin,"Hyuna sebenarnya membuatkan ini untukmu"

Perlahan Hyorin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menyentuh seribu burung tersebut dengan tampang kebingungannya, "..Seribu burung?" lirihnya, sepertinya ia baru menangis keras semalaman, mata sembapnya terlihat sekali, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, "Keurae, dan dia sudah membuatkannya dari lama dengan bantuan beberapa temannya" jelasnya, "Sampai akhirnya kecelakaan melayangkan nyawanya, ia tak bisa memberimu ini" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Hyorin yang mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap benda kecil itu,"Ini juga surat yang sepertinya harus kau baca, itu darinya sebelum dimalam kecelakaan waktu itu" kata Kyungsoo, "Hyuna tidak mengingkari janjinya" sergah Kyungsoo, ia pun menoleh ke kanan, suster itu kini tak terlihat begitu menyeramkan lagi, "Ia bahkan ada disini sekarang" senyum Kyungsoo kecil,

Penampilan suster itu kembali seperti biasa, hanya wajah pucat dan badan yang normalnya, beda dengan yang tadi, Hyuna tersenyum senang kearah Hyorin yang kini membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo tadi, Kyungsoo menemukannya dimeja Hyuna barusan, dan ia disuruh pula untuk memberinya ke Hyorin, Hyorin menangis kecil membaca lembar surat tersebut, Kyungsoo melirik Hyuna yang masih tersenyum ke Hyorin, "Memandangmu dengan hangat" "..Eonnie..Bogoshippeo.." lirih Hyorin memeluk seribu burung tersebut juga surat yang ia baca barusan, "..Aku akan berjuang, Eonnie.."

Suster itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Kyungsoo, ia mengangguk kecil dengan seulas senyum kecilnya, Kyungsoo pun menatapnya dan memberinya senyuman kecil pula, "Hyuna bilang—" ia berhenti sejenak, Hyorin pun menoleh Kyungsoo yang menatap ke suatu arah yang kalau dipandangan dia, tidak ada apapun, "Jangan pernah menyerah" lanjut Kyungsoo, seketika angin berhembus entah darimana asalnya melewati mereka berdua, Hyorin pun tersenyum dengan menangis kecil, Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyorin, ia menengok ke posisi berdiri Hyuna yang menghilang barusan,

"Permisi, Hyorin-ah?"

Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke ambang pintu, terlihat seorang namja dengan seragam ungu juga mantel putih dokter itu berdiri dengan seulas senyuman manisnya, Hyorin tersenyum tipis sembari menghapus air matanya, namja bersurai cokelat tua itu membawa stetoskopnya seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo terpaku melotot menatapnya, namja itu menatap Hyorin dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Aku perlu mengecek keadaanmu hari ini"

"LUHAN?!" tunjuk Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan agak kaget dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo, baru menyadari keberadaan namja bermata bulat itu, Luhan yang tadinya bertampang kaget lama-kelamaan kembali bertampang seperti biasa, "Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi" "SE-SE-SEHUN?" Kyungsoo masih menunjuk dengan tampangnya yang agak shock tak tahu harus apa, sedangkan Hyorin menatap mereka berdua kebingungan, Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada apa?" "AKU PERLU BICARA DENGANMU!" kata Kyungsoo mantap, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh? Sebentar ya, aku perlu mengecek Hyorin dulu" ujarnya sopan, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "N-Ne, arraseo" ragunya lalu mundur beberapa langkah,

Luhan pun menghampiri Hyorin, dan mengecek detak jantungnya dengan stetoskopnya, ia melihat beberapa alat yang berada disana, mengeceknya dengan seksama, dan tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyorin, ia menyemangati gadis kecil itu untuk operasinya besok, lalu ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun menyapa gadis kecil itu diikuti dengan sapaan Luhan, Hyorin pun membalas sapaannya, hingga akhirnya kedua namja itu kini berada didepan pintu kamar pasien tersebut,

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan heran, Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga, "Kau..Kau didalam tubuh Luhan" sergahnya ragu, "Dan kurasa kau tahu itu" tatapan Kyungsoo mulai agak ketakutan menatap Luhan, Luhan pun hanya terdiam membisu dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dengan tampang datarnya,"Ne" "HIE?!" Kyungsoo memekik dengan suara aneh,"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL?!" bentaknya shock, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandangnya aneh, Luhan pun segera membungkkan badannya, "Jeosonghamnida, Kyungsoo-ssi" "G-Gwenchana!" respon Kyungsoo seketika lalu membuang muka, "Aigo, canggung sekali musuh besarku bersikap seperti itu" bisiknya pelan dengan raut wajah tak percaya, Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku mantelnya,"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau namaku Oh Sehun?" pertanyaannya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan memandangnya cukup lama, "Aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah" jelas Luhan dengan seulas senyum, "Sepertinya aku sedang koma dalam waktu yang lama, sedangkan rohku berkeliaraan kemana-mana" ia berhenti sejenak, dan Kyungsoo masih menatapnya, "Tak sengaja aku melihat namja ini berperjalanan pulang dijalan dengan kantuknya" tunjuknya ke diri sendiri,

Dengan maksud, Sehun ini sedang membicarakan Luhan.

"Aku khawatir, karena aku mempunyai firasat buruk" katanya dengan melirik kearah lain lalu mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku pun menghampirinya, mencoba membisikkan, menyentuhnya dan mengsadarkannya dari kantuk namja ini" Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahi, membayangkan cerita yang Sehun ceritakan, "Tetapi sebuah truk datang" ujar Luhan, "Aku makin panik, dan berusaha keras untuk membangunkannya" ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kecewa, "Namja ini pun terbangun dengan kantuk, tetapi semuanya telat"

Kyungsoo pun memandang kearah lain dengan perasaannya yang entah kenapa dirasa cukup berat, "Truk pun menghantamnya" lanjut Luhan, "Dan seharusnya, waktu itu namja ini sudah tiada" Kyungsoo kembali memandangnya agak kaget, "Tetapi aku menabrak tubuhnya" senyum Luhan lemah, "Aku pun mencoba membangunkan rohnya berkali-kali, untuk dia hidup" tukasnya lega, "Dan itu berhasil, hanya saja—" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo intens, "Aku terjebak ditubuh ini"

"Kau menyelamatkan Luhan.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan dengan pandangan tak percayanya, "Untung saja ada kau" senyumnya lemah, "Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan menikmati kehidupan sebagai dokter yang selalu menjadi cita-citanya" "Kau teman yang sangat baik" Luhan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera melotot baru menyadari perkataannya barusan lalu ia menghentekkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai, "AKU BUKAN TEMANNYA" lantangnya, Luhan hanya tersenyum iseng, Kyungsoo pun menunjuk Luhan, "Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan tak mau menerima persepakatanku!" "Persepakatan?" namja bersurai cokelat tua itu mengernyitkan dahi, Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku bisa melihat hantu semenjak malam kelulusanku beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sehun-ssi" jelasnya, "Itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba, dan makhluk astral itu selalu menghampiriku dengan penampilan yang begitu menyeramkan"

Luhan memandangnya dalam, Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya keras frustasi, "Aku benci hantu!" katanya, lalu ia memandang Luhan agak ragu, "Dan setiap aku menyentuhmu.." baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi terpotong oleh kemunculan hantu berleher panjang tepat dibelakang Luhan, Kyungsoo pun shock, "WA!" pekiknya ketakutan, Luhan menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak apapun disana dipandangannya, Kyungsoo pun segera meraih lengan Luhan, "J-Jeosonghamnida!" Kyungsoo panik lalu reflek menggenggam lengan Luhan, membuat namja itu kembali menoleh ke depan, menatap Kyungsoo yang melirik kearah lain ketakutan, "Hantu itu pun menghilang" lanjut Kyungsoo, Luhan tertawa kecil, "Lebih tepatnya, setiap kau menyentuh tubuh Luhan"

"OH JEBAL JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA LAGI" lantang Kyungsoo lagi emosi, Luhan pun tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, karena ini baru pertama kali wajah musuhnya bisa tertawa dihadapannya sekarang, Luhan pun tersenyum manis kearahnya, "Kau sangat lucu, Kyungsoo-ah" "..Dia tertawa.." gumam Kyungsoo sembari melirik kearah lain, Luhan mengulum senyumannya, "Luhan sebenarnya masih malu karena tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu" "Darimana kau tahu itu perasaannya?" toleh Kyungsoo terheran-heran, Luhan hanya menyentuh dada kirinya, "Karena aku bisa merasakan perasaannya pula" jelasnya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dada kirinya, "Lihat" katanya yang melemparkan tunjukkannya ke wajah Luhan, "Ini kan tubuh Luhan"

Kyungsoo agak kaget, dan Luhan masih tersenyum, "Dan yang kurasakan sekarang ditubuh ini—" ia berhenti sejenak lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menaruhnya didada kiri Luhan, "Adalah debaran yang cukup cepat dan kencang setiap ada kau, Kyungsoo-ah" "HE?!" Kyungsoo melotot tak mengerti dengan sebelah tangannya sudah didada kiri Luhan, "Jangan mengada-ngada, Sehun-ssi" tepis Kyungsoo pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh aku lebih baik berpacaran dengan anjing laut dibandingkan dia" "Hei Kyungsoo-ssi" panggil Luhan, Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, "Ne?"

"Sepertinya Luhan menyukaimu"

Seketika hening.

Lama-kelamaan kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar dan membuka matanya perlahan,

"NGIIIIIIEEEEEH?!"

Luhan segera tertawa geli, "Kau selalu memekikkan suara-suara aneh, hehehe" "J-Jeongsonghamnida! Oh kumohon hentikan pembicaraan tentangnya, Sehun-ssi.." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sopan, sedangkan Luhan dihadapannya masih tersenyum dikulum, Kyungsoo memandangnya ragu, "Sehun-ssi, kau bilang tubuhmu berpisah dengan rohmu kan?" "Keurae, wae?" tanya Luhan heran, "Aku akan mencoba menemukan tubuhmu" perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Benarkah? Aku senang sekali" "Kau tak tahu setelah kecelakaan itu kau dirawat dirumah sakit apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Aniyeo, yang kutahu hanyalah saat pulang dari kerja dan menaiki bus, bus-nya terhantam.." ia mendengus, "Lalu semuanya gelap"

"..Begitu ya.." gumam Kyungsoo manggut-manggut mengerti, Luhan pun kembali tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang sakit? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya seketika, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Eomma-ku demam dan dirawat disini, lusa nanti bakal keluar darisini kok" "Luhan-uisangnim!"

Kedua namja itu menoleh kearah suara tersebut,

Terlihat jauh seorang wanita dengan pakaian dokter tersebut melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke Luhan, "Ne!" respon Luhan, Kyungsoo mendengus dan menatapnya kesal, "Kau menoleh saat orang-orang memanggilmu Luhan!" "Karena ini tubuh Luhan, bukan tubuhku" tolehnya ke Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis terurai dibibirnya, ia pun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Take care, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Namja cantik barusan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan kedua matanya sembari terpaku berdiri disana, menyentuh puncak kepala yang tadi disentuh oleh tangan Luhan dengan canggung, "Omo" gumam Kyungsoo panik, segera ia menyentuh dada kirinya tak percaya, "Kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini" katanya dengan nada menjijikkan, ia menggeleng keras frustasi, "TIDAK! Itu tubuh Luhan! Muka Luhan! Itu semua keramat!"

Dan disekitar sana, orang-orang hanya melewati Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh terlempar kearahnya,

"AAAAAH AKU BISA GILAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**[ Esoknya ]**

"Pelajaran kali ini adalah CPR"

Luhan dengan kelima anggota lainnya kini berkumpul disebuah ruangan berisi peralatan praktek, Kris sang kepala tim mereka berenam juga pembimbing mereka itu kini bersandar disebuah meja dengan dihadapannya ada boneka manusia untuk praktek diatas sebuah meja panjang besi, boneka tersebut dibalutkan kain biru tua, sebelah Kris ada wanita yang disebut juga ketua atau 'sajangnim' pula dengan nama Taeyang,

"Resusitasi jantung paru-paru atau CPR adalah tindakan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mengalami henti napas karena sebab-sebab tertentu. CPR bertujuan untuk membuka kembali jalan napas yang menyempit atau tertutup sama sekali." Jelas Kris sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada, untuk ukuran dokter, ia malah terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, rambut pendek hitamnya dan kaos hitam juga dibalut dengan mantel dokter itu, tetap saja tak menghilangkan imej pangerannya, "Saya ingin tahu, pelajaran yang kalian dapati selama ini tentang CPR" ujar Kris lalu melirik Luhan yang masih memandang boneka yang tertutupi kain biru tua itu,

"Xiao Luhan, maju"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke Kris, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, Luhan pun melirik kanan kiri lalu berjalan menghampiri boneka yang masih terselimuti kain tersebut, ia segera menariknya pelan, memperlihatkan boneka karet terlihat seperti manusia itu jelas, Luhan pun menaruh kedua tangannya diatas dada boneka tersebut, lalu menaruh sebelah tangannya kanannya menimpa atas tangan kirinya, ia memasukkan semua jari jemari tangan kanannya dicelah-celah jari tangan kirinya, namja itu pun mulai menekan dada boneka itu,

"Tekan lebih kuat" perintah Kris, Luhan pun menekannya lebih keras, menarik lalu menekannya terus-terusan, Luhan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga, dan teman-temannya ikut memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan seksama, sedangkan Taeyang yang disebelah Kris masih menatap intens perlakuan Luhan, memperhatikannya dengan serius, "Lebih kuat, Luhan" perintah Kris lagi, Luhan segera melakukannya lebih-lebih, Taeyang melirik Kris yang memandang Luhan tak puas, karena menurut Kris, Luhan masih kurang menguasai soal ini,

Kris pun segera menghampiri Luhan, menaruh kedua tangannya menimpa diatas Luhan, Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menatapnya tak mengerti, Kris yang tak memperdulikan itu pun hanya membantunya untuk menekan lebih keras, memberi Luhan contoh, teman-temannya yang lain melotot karena Luhan dan Kris kini jaraknya begitu dekat, sedangkan Taeyang menahan senyumannya melihat mereka berdua, Luhan pun bersikeras melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan dibantu oleh Kris,

Tak lama kemudian Kris melepaskan sentuhannya dan membiarkan Luhan melakukannya sendiri, "Keurae, seperti itu" senyum Kris tipis, membuat teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti sembari masih memperhatikan Luhan yang menekan dan menarik terus-terusan berulang kali melakukan CPR, "Perlu diperhatikan khusus untuk korban pingsan karena kecelakaan, tidak boleh langsung dipindahkan karena dikhawatirkan ada tulang yang patah." Jelas Kris menoleh ke mereka semua, "Kalian semua pernah mempelajari hal itu kan?" tanyanya, semuanya pun mengangguk mengerti, "Neeeee"

"Bagus Luhan, kau boleh mundur" perintah Kris membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menyeka keringat didahinya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya, saat ia melirik boneka yang terkulai diatas meja tersebut entah seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi Kyungsoo, Luhan melotot lalu membuang mukanya, _'Aish, diwaktu begini malah aku mengingat lelaki bodoh itu'_ pikirnya,

Semuanya pun bergantian dimulai dari Chanyoung, lelaki itu terlihat berusaha keras memberikan CPR seperti Luhan tadi, Luhan pun memperhatikannya dengan datar, '_Tapi kalau dia benar-benar bisa melihat hantu, bagaimana dia mau tidur?'_ batin luhan, _'Pasti diganggu dan kantung mata hitamnya terlihat sekali'_ ia pun membayangkan Kyungsoo sebagai sebuah panda kecil, _'Apalagi matanya besar'_ batinnya lagi, lalu ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya frustasi, _'Apa yang kupikirkan..'_

Jam praktek pun tak lama habis, semuanya sudah bubar keluar kecuali Luhan yang masih membaca beberapa lembaran, "Ah, Luhan" panggil Kris yang membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya, menaruh lembar yang barusan ia pegang barusan ke atas meja, "Ne, Sajangnim?" "Bawakan ini ke ruang kantormu" tunjuk Kris ke dua kardus cokelat diatas meja dekatnya, "Itu beberapa dokumen yang perlu kalian perhatikan" "Algeseumnida, sajangnim" Angguk Luhan sopan,

Ia segera mengangkat kardus tersebut dengan satu kardus lagi diatasnya, membuat dia agak keberatan, tetapi ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya, dibukakanlah pintu keluar ruangan tersebut oleh Kris lalu ia memberikan seulas senyum ke Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangguk datar dan keluar darisana, "Berat sekali, dokumen apaan nih?" gumamnya pelan,

Luhan pun berjalan dan berjalan menuju kantor ruangannya, ia bertujuan berbelok ke kanan—

_BRUK!_

"WUOAH!" kaget Luhan yang terjatuh terduduk dilantai, membuat dua kardus tersebut jatuh dan mengeluarkan beberapa banyak kertas, Luhan melotot menengok ke kardus-kardus itu secara bergantian, namja dihadapannya yang juga terduduk meringis kesakitan sembari menunduk tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, "Aigo! J-jeosonghamnida! Jeosonghamnida!"

Luhan yang sepertinya punya firasat buruk pun merangkak menghampiri namja didepannya lalu menarik lengannya, "Uwa!" pekik namja itu yang kini wajahnya tepat didepan Luhan, "YA!" bentak Luhan dengan pandangan menantang, namja yang tadinya memasang tampang ketakutan langsung melotot, "KAU?!" "Kau merecokkan dokumen-dokumen ini, bodoh!" Luhan menunjuk kardus-kardusnya yang kini sudah berantakan dijalanan koridor, Kyungsoo pun mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku jenius!"

Namja cantik itu tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo dan langsung merapihkan dokumen-dokumen bertebaran dijalan dan memasukkannya kembali ke kardus, "Oh!" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, "Akan kubantu" "Keurae! Memang seharusnya begitu!" toleh Luhan kesal sambil masih merapihkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut, Kyungsoo yang ikut merapihkannya hanya melotot kearahnya marah, "Yasudah kau bisa menurunkan sedikit nada suaramu!" "Angkat yang ini! Ikut aku!" Luhan memberi satu kardus tersebut ke Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Aish kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?!"

"Kalau kau tak berlari dan menabrak juga tak akan seperti ini!" bentak Luhan yang mulai mengangkat kardus satunya lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mendecak malas,"Tch"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan dari belakang sembari membawakan kardus tadi, ia terus berjalan dibelakangnya, melewati lorong masuk perbatasan para dokter dan suster disini, "Oh, Luhan-ssi?" seorang menyapa Luhan, ia anggota se-team Luhan, namja itu juga manis pula sama seperti Luhan, tetapi wajah ala koreanya kelihatan sekali, ia menunjuk kardus tersebut lalu melirik ke Kyungsoo secara bergantian, "Kau perlu bantuan? Dia siapa?" "Tidak perlu, biarkan dia melakukannya" jawab Luhan dengan nada datar lalu melirik Kyungsoo tajam, "Dan dia bukan siapa-siapa" lanjutnya lagi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya,

"YA!" bentak Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri disana, namja yang tadi menyapa Luhan agak kaget dengan reaksi Kyungsoo barusan, Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya langsung membungkukkan badan pelan tepat dihadapan lelaki itu, "J-Jeosonghamnida" ia pun berdiri seperti semula, terlihat nama di mantel dokter itu bertandakan tulisan, 'Byun Baekhyun'.

Kyungsoo pun segera pergi darisana dan menyusul Luhan, ia pun tiba diruang kerja team-nya Luhan, Luhan menunjukkan kearah sebuah meja dengan dagunya, "Taruh disana!" bentaknya tak santai, Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu menaruh kardus tadi meja yang barusan Luhan beri tahu, "Tuh sudah! Puas kan?!" balasnya bentak menoleh ke Luhan yang kini menghampirinya dengan wajah emosi, "Lihat wajahmu!" ketusnya, "Sudah mata besar, kantung mata pula, kau ini apa?! Panda? Hah?!" "BERISIK!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal lalu menunjuk tepat ke wajah Luhan, "KAU BAU IKAN!"

"MENYEBALKAN!" lanjutnya seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Luhan melotot tak percaya lalu ikut keluar dari ruangan itu, "YA! DO KYUNGSOO!" "JANGAN PERDULIKAN AKU! XIAO BODOH! KEMBALI KE KOLAM!" bentaknya yang kini berlari kecil tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Luhan memasang tampang anehnya, "MWORAGO?!" ucapnya keras, membuat mereka tadi menjadi pusat perhatian, Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "..Aish, jinjja.."

Ia segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya lalu memikirkan kejadian barusan,"Tapi kenapa tadi wajahnya saat aku memegang lengannya?" gumamnya pelan, tertampang sebuah gambaran wajah Kyungsoo yang tadi nyaris menangis juga gemetaran, "Gelagapan seperti itu.." lirik Luhan kearah lain, "Apa dia tadi dikejar sesuatu?" tanyanya sendiri, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aaaaaaku taaaaaaak peduuuuuuuli"

"Luhan?"

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke belakang, terlihat seorang yeoja berparas imut nan dewasanya itu berjalan kearahnya, Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Bona-ssi" "Kudengar sajangnim memberikan beberapa dokumen untuk perhatikan?" tanyanya memandang kedua kardus yang ditaruh diatas meja dekat posisi Luhan itu, "Itu, aku baru saja mengantarkannya" tunjuk Luhan ke dua kardus itu dengan tampang datar, "Berat sekali, dokumen apa itu?" tanyanya, Bona menghampiri kardus tersebut lalu membukanya, menarik secarik kertas lalu membacanya, "Sepertinya daftar beberapa pasien—Tunggu, ini dokumen tahun lalu, juga beberapa tahun..Lalu?" katanya seraya memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang lain,

"Mungkin Kris sajangnim ingin kita mempelajari itu semua" kata Luhan biasa, Bona tertawa kecil, "Oh daebak" "Aku akan ke depan, memperhatikan pasien lain" ujar Luhan dengan respon anggukan Bona, "Un, Arraseo"

Luhan pun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, untuk ukuran dokter, ia sama pula dengan Kris, berparas pangeran, sehingga orang-orang yang melihat Luhan pun terpesona akan wajah juga penampilannya, Luhan tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang orang bicarakan juga, toh tak ada manfaatnya bagitu Luhan,

Seketika ia menghentikan langkah berjalan, lalu menoleh ke kanan, ke koridor yang panjang dan kosong, "Kenapa aku merasa harus kesana?" gumamnya pelan, ia pun menatap ke tong sampah sebelah pintu dikoridor tersebut dengan datar lalu membuang mukanya, bertujuan untuk kembali berjalan ke depan, tetapi—

_TANG!_

Luhan terkesiap dan menoleh kembali ke kanan, tutup tong sampah itu bergoyang hebat, membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "..O..Ke.." canggungnya, padahal tak ada siapapun disana, bagaimana bisa tutup tong sampah itu bergoyang sendiri? "Ck" decak Luhan lalu segera memilih berbelok ke koridor tersebut, jalan melewatinya, ia menyentuh tengkuknya dengan aneh, "Kenapa lama-kelamaan tengkukku kedinginan ya?"

_DUK! DUK! DUK!_

Luhan melotot melihat pintu di ujung koridor tergedor-gedor sesuatu, "Tolooong!" suara tersebut makin membuat namja cantik itu panik, ia segera berlari ke pintu tersebut, "Kyungsoo?!" panggilnya seraya membuka pintu tersebut,

_CKLEK._

_BRUK!_

Saat terbukanya pintu, seorang namja mungil terhempas ke dada Luhan, lalu memeluknya erat, Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dan perlahan menatap ke namja mungil yang bersembunyi didadanya itu, "Uh..Hiks.." tangisnya, Luhan makin tak tahu mau apa, karena ini pertama kalinya melihat musuh besarnya menangis dihadapannya, ia segera menyentuh belakang punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "..Sudahlah, tenang.."

"..Eh.." Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelkannya dan mengangkat wajahnya lemah menatap Luhan yang sudah memandangnya khawatir, seketika Kyungsoo melotot, "EH?!" reflek ia mendorong Luhan, "Aigo!" Luhan memekik kaget dan menyentuh sebelah bahunya emosi, "Appo!" "Kenapa kau memelukku seperti itu?!" tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan kedua pipi masih basah karena airmatanya barusan, Luhan melotot kesal, "Kau yang memelukku duluan!" bentakannya mebuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya, "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan didalam sebuah gudang!" "Aku terkunci entah kenapa!" balas Kyungsoo juga ikut emosi lalu menunjukkan sebuah saputangan merah muda dengan ujung bertuliskan huruf 'T', "Dan aku ingin mengambil ini!"

"SAPUTANGAN?!" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya penuh amarah lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo, "KAU KESINI HANYA DEMI SAPU TANGAN?!" "Gadis itu meminta tolong padaku untuk memberikkan ke adiknya!" respon Kyungsoo tak mau kalah, Luhan memandangnya penasaran juga emosi, "Siapa?!" "Dia disebelahmu sekarang" tunjuknya ke sebelah Luhan yang tak ada siapapun disana, Luhan menggeram emosi, "YA! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!" "AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" bentakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan terdiam kesal,

"Saputangan ini adalah pemberian kakaknya kepada adiknya, tetapi saat saputangannya ada digenggaman kakaknya, saputangan ini hilang dan adiknya pun marah" jelas Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sembari melirik kearah lain, "Lihat sudah kusam begini" Kyungsoo mengangkat sapu tangan tersebut, "Kakaknya punya berkeliling disini mencari-cari saputangan ini, berniat mengembalikan dan meminta maaf" jelasnya lagi,

"Tapi semuanya telat karena ia kena serangan jantung" Luhan memandangnya heran, Kyungsoo pun mendengus, "Ia tak sempat melanjutkan misinya" "Bagaimana saputangan itu bisa digudang?" tanya Luhan, "Sepertinya ia tak sengaja membuangnya ke tempat sampah, dan beberapa tong sampah yang masih berisi dimasukkan kedalam sini" jawab Kyungsoo datar,

Luhan pun melipat kedua tangannya didada, Kyungsoo memasukkan saputangan itu ke saku jaketnya dengan emosi, "Dan saat aku terkunci tadi, aku bertemu makhluk berleher panjang, makanya aku menangis ketakutan" "Dasar cengeng" ketus Luhan malas, Kyungsoo langsung ancang-ancang ingin memukulnya, "YA!"

"Xiao Luhan! Urus pasien didepan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, terlihat seorang dokter memandang Luhan khawatir, Luhan pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena baru sadar akan pekerjaannya, "Jeosonghamnida!" lantangnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri dokter tersebut, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Kyungsoo emosi, "Ah ini gara-gara kau!" bentaknya lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbengong tak mengerti,

"Apa sih?!" Kyungsoo mendecak kesal, "Iiiiiish!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saat aku terkunci tadi, katanya kau memanggil bantuan"

Ujar Kyungsoo melirik gadis yang sedaritadi diam berjalan disampingnya, "Kenapa yang keluar malah dia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal, lalu ia terdiam sejenak untuk mendengar jawaban gadis misterius itu, "Apa? Hanya dia yang merasakan aura aneh dengan jelas saat melewati koridor tadi?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi karena dia penasaran, dia mengikuti arah jalan koridor tadi dan menemukan aku sedang menggedor-gedor pintu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo mendengus, "Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa keluar sekarang"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban gadis itu lagi, lalu ia menoleh kearahnya melotot tak percaya, "MWO?!" bentaknya keras, membuat orang-orang yang melewati koridor memandang Kyungsoo aneh, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya jijik, "Aku tak menyukai si bau ikan itu! Ish!"

Namja itu pun berhenti didepan sebuah kamar pasien saat beberapa menit terlewati,

"Ini kamarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengeratkan genggaman saputangan merah muda digenggamannya, "Dia penyakitan makanya selalu dirumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi melirik gadis misterius tersebut disampingnya, "Oh, jadi adikmu tadinya dirawat dikamar ibuku? Lalu dipindahkan kesini? Pantas saja aku sering melihatmu disana, menakutiku seperti itu" dengus Kyungsoo kesal, "Jadi, aku hanya perlu memberikannya?" dan kali ini gadis itu mengangguk pelan, Kyungsoo pun mengangkat bahunya, "Algeseumnida"

Gadis misterius pun itu masuk ke pintu kamar tersebut dengan menembusnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menarik napasnya lalu menyentuh gagang pintu itu lalu membukanya, "Permisi.." ucapnya pelan, ia masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya kembali, memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang sepertinya menginjak SMA duduk diatas kasur menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan dingin, "Annyeonghaseo" sapa Kyungsoo sopan sembari berjalan menghampirinya, gadis itu memandangnya datar, "Nugu?"

"..Eum..Begini..si Taeyeon-ssi.." gumam Kyungsoo ragu, gadis tersebut mendengus, "Oh" singkatnya, "Si bodoh itu"

HMPFT.

Kyungsoo nyaris terbatuk-batuk, dia baru memanggil kakaknya yang setelah meninggal seperti itu?

"Ini" tunjuk Kyungsoo segera memberikan saputangan merah muda yang sudah agak kusam itu kepadanya, gadis itu menoleh ke pemberiannya dengan kedua matanya membulat, "Itu kan.." gumamnya pelan dengan perlahan meraih saputangan itu, "Dimalam kematiannya itu, sebenarnya seharian ia mencari-cari ini sekeliling rumah sakit" jelas Kyungsoo datar, "Dia ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu"

"..Aku tak mau ini hilang.." lirih gadis tersebut, sembari memeluk saputangan itu, "Karena ini pemberian kakak kesayanganku" lanjutnya lagi, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dikulum, lalu menatap ke sebelah, terlihat kakaknya yang si gadis misterius tadi sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah pucat tetapi cantiknya, ia mengangguk kearah Kyungsoo, "Taeyeon-ssi bilang.." ujar Kyungsoo pelan, gadis yang terduduk dikasur itu sudah menangis sesegukan melirik Kyungsoo heran, Kyungsoo masih menatap Taeyeon dengan hangat, "Dia selalu melihatmu darisana" lanjutnya, "Dia selalu menyayangimu pula"

"..Eh?" kedua bola mata adik Taeyeon itu melebar, seketika angin berhembus melewati mereka berdua, dan gadis itu langsung memeluk saputangan merah mudanya kembali, menangis keras, "Maafkan aku, eonnie..Maafkan aku.." lirihnya sedih, "Aku juga menyayangimu.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu tersebut lalu menyandarkan punggungnya, menghela napasnya sendiri, "Misi selesai" katanya sendiri, ia menoleh ke kanan, "Kurasa aku harus pulang dan—UWAAAAA!" teriaknya kaget saat hantu berleher panjang dan berwajah penyok itu muncul dihadapannya, seketika sebelah bahunya ada yang menggenggamnya dan hantu itu menghilang, "HOH!" Kyungsoo menghela napas keras, lalu memutarkan badannya, "Luhan?!"

"Kau ini sangat teramat aneh" ucap Luhan dengan nada datar, terlihatnya kini sudah mengenakan pakaian bebas, kaos putih juga sweater biru dongker dan jeans hitam dibalut mantel cokelatnya, ia juga mengenakan beanie krem susu, Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau melihat semuanya kan tadi?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan, "Yang selama ini kulakukan itu bukan karena aku gila!" "Aku tahu" angguk Luhan malas, Kyungsoo pun menatapnya kesal, "Lalu kenapa.."

"Kau dan aku beda pekerjaan, bodoh" ketus Luhan, "Kita akan terus berpisah" ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, "Karena kesibukan masing-masing" "..Kau benar.." lirih Kyungsoo melirik kearah lain dengan perasaannya yang agak sedih, Luhan pun menatapnya canggung, "Tapi aku akan berusaha menolongmu" perkataannya pun menjadikan Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya kaget,"Dan kau harus menolongku" lanjut Luhan,

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk ragu, "K-Keurae" jawabnya dengan memandang Luhan dalam-dalam, Luhan pun membuang mukanya, "Apa lihat-lihat!" "Karena aku mempunyai mata, menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo yang juga salah tingkah pun ikut membuang muka, lalu melewati Luhan dengan marah, "YA!" panggilan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, "APALAGI!" "Aku tak kena bagian jam malam hari ini" jelas Luhan yang menghampirinya dengan jalannya yang agak cepat, Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Kau yakin kau berani pulang sendiri?" tanya Luhan dengan nada canggung, Kyungsoo pun menatap kesal sembari berkacak pinggang, "Menurutmu?!" "Aku akan mengantarkanmu" ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo melotot dan merapatkan mulutnya, ia terdiam sejenak, "HIE?!" pekiknya tak percaya, Luhan memerah kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, "YASUDAH KALAU TAK MAU! KKEOJYEO!"

"YA! AKU BELUM BILANG APA-APA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Annyeonghaseo!**

**Saatnya Yongmun menjawab semua pertanyaan uri readers! **

**Q: Ini pairingnya Hansoo ya?**

**Tul, betul, betul.**

**Q: Kenapa Xiumin nggak ngutuk Kyungsoo dari dulu aja?**

**Karena Xiumin baru kepikiran pas lulus kuliah dan suka-suka saya._.**

**Q: Sehun dokter disitu juga?**

**Yap! Dia dokter yang sebenernya magang lebih duluan daripada Luhan, mereka berdua sebenernya sama-sama kerja disatu rumah sakit yang sama, bayangin Luhan ama Sehun jadi dokter..Omaigat /ngeces/plak.**

**Q: Sehun koma atau udah mati?**

**Koma, sayang.**

**Q: Jongin suka sama Kyungsoo?**

**Molla~**

**Q: Ini cerita Friendship atau Boys Love?**

**Both, I guess..**

**Soal Kyungsoo ngobrol ama hantu-hantunya, hantunya itu cuman mingkem, dan isi hatinya bisa kedengeran sama Kyungsoo, makanya Kyungsoo bisa bicara ama mereka,**

**Read and Review! Don't be that one of those silent readers!**

**Your review is my motivation!**

**Wait next chap! Staytune!**

**Kamsahamnida!**


	4. i won't apologize!

**MUTUALISM**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Side Cast: Otherly Kpopstars and OC, I guess.**

**Pair: HANSOO**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Should've told you, this is boy x boy.**

**Don't like don't read, NO BASH, NO PLAGIARISM**

**Might be OOC, TYPO, NOT CLEAR AND ELSE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku harus satu mobil denganmu?"

Seorang lelaki bermata bulat sempurna itu bertanya dengan nada ketusnya, duduk disamping kursi setir tersebut, menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sambil memandang ke luar jendela, sedangkan lelaki cantik yang kini duduk di jok setir itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, menepuk setiran mobilnya, "Karena ini mobilku" jawabnya datar,

Kyungsoo menoleh ke namja cantik disamping diiringi dengusan kesalnya, ia memicingkan matanya menatap namja itu yang masih memandang fokus ke jalan menyetir mobil sedan putihnya, "Kau—" "Kau membutuhkanku" potong Xiao Luhan, Kyungsoo menghentikan lanjutan omongannya tetapi mulutnya masih setengah terbuka, Luhan pun melirik sedikit kearahnya, "Untuk bisa tak melihat hal yang kau takuti" lanjutnya mencolek punggung tangan kanan Kyungsoo tersebut,

"Diamlah" ketus Kyungsoo menarik sebelah tangannya itu lalu mengusap-usap jijik dengan lengan bajunya, Luhan pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan dan masih menyetir mobilnya dengan serius,

Kyungsoo kembali memandang ke samping jendela dengan tampang kesalnya, "Mulutmu dan matamu sama-sama besar tapi sangat menyebalkan" komen Luhan, Kyungsoo pun malah balik lagi menengok ke lelaki cantik itu, dan mendapatkan penampakan kuntilanak tepat menempel dijendela samping Luhan, ia segera membuang mukanya,

"Mwo?!" emosi namja bermata bulat sempurna itu, "Mulutku tak besar! Ini berbentuk hati dan aku bangga mempunyainya!" tunjuknya tepat ke mulutnya, walau Luhan tak begitu mempedulikannya dan tetap menyetir, "Mataku! Mataku keturunan eomma-ku! Kau ini mengajakku untuk ribut atau apa?!"

Namja cantik itu hanya diam dan masih menyetirkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada jok yang ia duduk dan menggenggam pelan seatbelt yang ia kenakan, masih memandang Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Ini semua masih lebih baik daripada kau yang mempunyai tubuh juga wajah seperti yeoja" oceh Kyungsoo, Luhan menghela napas pelan, "Kalau aku yeoja, aku sudah mempunya dua bola yang menempel didadaku" frontalnya lalu melirik ke Kyungsoo yang sudah panas, "Dan kenyataannya tidak kan?"

"Bisa saja kau punya!" bentak Kyungsoo seketika sembari menunjuknya kesal, "Atau sekarang lagi masa pertumbuhannya!" tambahnya lagi, itu membuat Luhan tertawa renyah lalu menepuk-nepuk setirnya, sebelah tangannya pun menyalakan radio, "Ah..Kau suka menonton yang 'macam-macam' ne?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo melotot tak mengerti, "Hah?!" "Ketahuan kau ya" seringai namja cantik itu, "Sepertinya aku harus menemui eomma-mu dan mengadukannya"

Urat emosi namja berambut hitam pekat itu barusan putus, "YA! Aku sudah besar! Dan terserah aku mau menonton apa! Lagipula apa maksudmu!" katanya lantang dengan kesal, sedangkan Luhan masih saja menyeringainya tanpa menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Kau sering menonton macam-macam seperti itu, tapi yang sangat mengherankan, kau begitu jenius" "Nah! Kau mengakuiku jenius kan?!" ujar Kyungsoo bangga, melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"Iya" angguk Luhan pelan, Kyungsoo meliriknya aneh, dan ternyata Luhan juga meliriknya, "Aku mengakuimu pula sebagai sainganku" seringaiannya perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman kecil, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, "Begitu menyebalkan kau mendapatkan banyak penghargaan dibandingkanku" tambah Luhan,

Kyungsoo tertawa senang, "Hahahaha! Aku pantas mendapatkannya" ucapnya penuh kemenangan, Luhan menahan tawanya lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi yah, kenyataan kalau tentang olahraga tentu aku yang paling banyak mendapatkannya" "Itu karena kau sangat teramat handal olahraga!" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Luhan meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali memandang ke depan, "Oh kau juga mengakuiku sebagai juru olahraga?" pertanyaannya membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seketika, "Berarti itu bukti kuat untuk aku sama sekali bukan yeoja"

"Kau banyak bicara!" kesal Kyungsoo, namja cantik itu mendecak kecil, "Kau yang mulai duluan! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk menutup mulutmu sendiri!" emosinya, Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah emosi, "Menyebalkan! Turunkan aku!" "Tch! Diamlah!" Luhan pun juga tak mau kalah,

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mendengus kesal lalu menurunkan jendela disebelahnya, membukanya lebar-lebar lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya, "YAAAAAAA! AKU DICULIIIK!" teriaknya keras, membuat Luhan terlonjak cukup kaget menoleh kearahnya, tetapi ia juga perlu memandang ke depan jalan, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Luhan emosi, Kyungsoo masih bersih keras berteriak, "TOLOOOOONG!" suaranya cukup keras, membuat orang-orang disekitar jalanan yang mobil Luhan lewati menatap Kyungsoo curiga, "DICULIIIIIK!" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan emosinya mendidih,

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mempercepat tempo kecepatan mobilnya lalu menutup jendela disamping Kyungsoo, "AKU—YA!" teriakan Kyungsoo terpotong akibat ditutup dan dikuncinya jendela tadi, ia menoleh ke Luhan yang sudah memasang tampang menyeramkannya sambil fokus menyetir, "YA! BUKA!" bentak Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya kesal, Luhan masih menyetir dengan serius, "Kubawa kau pergi dengan aman, atau kutinggalkan kau sendirian dengan para hantu yang akan mengejarmu seharian?"

"Mwo?" kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, masih berpikir apa yang Luhan barusan katakan, Luhan pun belum menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan masih memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, "Pilih salah satu" "Tch" decak Kyungsoo, seketika kedua matanya kembali membulat, ia melihat jalan yang mereka lewati dengan curiga, mobil putih Luhan tersebut berhenti disebuah basement gedung yang cukup besar, saat Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo masih celingak-celinguk kebingungan,

Namja cantik tersebut melepaskan seatbeltnya, Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga sembari melepaskan seatbeltnya pula, "Ya" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi, Luhan yang tak mempedulikannya pun mengambil tas ransel kecilnya dijok belakang lalu keluar dari mobil, diikuti Kyungsoo yang di belakangnya, "Kita dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo seketika, Luhan pun hanya diam dan mengunci mobilnya sembari berjalan santai untuk memasuki tangga menuju lobby gedung tersebut,

"Jangan bilang kita mau ke apartemen-mu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dan Kyungsoo pun melipat kedua tangannya didada sembari berhenti berjalan, "Xiao Luhan, kau seharusnya mengantarkanku ke—" "Rumahmu?" tanya Luhan yang kini memutarkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Salah kau sendiri diperjalanan sama sekali tak memberitahuku alamat rumahmu dan lihat sekarang, kini berakhir jelas diapartemenku" jelasnya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo,

Ujung bibir Kyungsoo naik dan kedua matanya membulat emosi, "Tepatnya KAU yang salah! Kau tak menanyaiku alamatku dimana!" tunjuknya tepat ke wajah Luhan kesal, Luhan tertawa meremehkan, "Baiklah, kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan, "Dimana rumahmu, hm?" tanya Luhan lagi, membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya tak suka, "Apa kau akan sendirian dirumah dan ditemani oleh para hantu—" "Hentikan!" potong Kyungsoo emosi,

Luhan terdiam seketika.

Dan pandangan Kyungsoo menemukan kuntilanak tadi tepat berdiri dibelakang Luhan, Kyungsoo segera memucat dan membuang wajahnya, "Aku sendiri dirumah! Ayahku takkan pulang karena kerja!" bentaknya kesal, "Aku tahu aku akan diganggu habis-habisan oleh mereka semalaman!" ucapannya membuat Luhan memandangnya aneh, "Atau selamanya!" tambah Kyungsoo lagi, seketika Luhan mendengus dan menarik sebelah lengan Kyungsoo, kuntilanak yang tadi dibelakang Luhan pun menghilang,

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana!" bentak Kyungsoo yang masih ditarik oleh Luhan, dibawanya ke lobby gedung apartemen besar tersebut, namja cantik itu menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo cukup erat, sehingga Kyungsoo agak meringis kesakitan, "Ya!" bentaknya lagi, Luhan pun masih berjalan menariknya tanpa menoleh ke Kyungsoo sedikitpun, mereka kini berjalan menuju lift,

**TING!**

Seorang namja imut dengan mantel hitamnya keluar dari lift sebelah, ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan, kedua matanya membulat, "Oh, Luhan-ssi?" panggilnya dengan wajah cukup kaget, lalu melirik Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap Luhan, Kyungsoo segera menarik lengannya yang digenggam Luhan dengan keras, kemudian mengusap-usapnya,

Luhan menoleh sedikit ke Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap namja imut didepannya itu, menundukkan kepalanya, "Baekhyun-ssi, annyeonghaseo" sapanya sopan, Kyungsoo pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya ke hadapan Baekhyun, "Ah, annyeonghaseo" sapa Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun hanya membalas sapaannya kemudian ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya menyadari sesuatu, "Oh" tolehnya ke Luhan, "Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar"

"Tunggu disini" perintah Luhan ke Kyungsoo, kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu diam disana dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya kebingungan, "Eish, apa-apaan dia membawaku ke gedung mewah seperti ini" gerutunya kesal,

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke samping, mendapati namja yang tak kalah imut dan tembamnya, mengenakan mantel merah marun dengan syal cokelat susunya, namja itu memandang Kyungsoo cukup kaget, Kyungsoo pun juga tak kalah kagetnya, "..Xiumin.." gumamnya pelan, Xiumin pun segera memasang tampang ramahnya,

"Kau tinggal disini?" pertanyaan Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "T-Tidak..Kau?" "Aku tinggal disini tentunya, satu gedung dengan Luhan, kau tahu?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada yang kedengarannya cukup bangga, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk kecil, "O-Oh.."

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, eoh? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Xiumin seraya memasukkan kedua tangan disaku mantelnya masing-masing, Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "N-Ne..Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" "Sangat baik, kudengar kau ambil perkuliahan dicalifornia, lancar?" ujar Xiumin dengan ramah, Kyungsoo melirikkan matanya pelan,

"..Ne.." "Kenapa kau tak mengambil pekerjaan disana?" pertanyaan Xiumin membuat perasaan Kyungsoo seketika tak enak, "Kau kan jenius, kalau kau membuka perusahaan disana, pasti sukses besar" jelas Xiumin lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat diikuti ujung bibirnya, Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "I-Itu..Aku ada masalah.." "Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba, "Keluarga?" Kyungsoo meliriknya aneh, dan Xiumin masih melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepadanya, "Atau pribadi?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam membisu, ia mendapati wanita berkepala buntung berlumuran darah tepat dibelakang Xiumin, ia segera membuang wajahnya kembali, "Kyungsoo? Gwenchana?" tanya Xiumin penasaran,

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Xiumin lagi, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "B-Bukan apa-apa kok.." "Ah, kau ini menakutiku saja.." tawa Xiumin renyah, "Kukira kau melihat hal yang aneh-aneh disini" ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo makin gugup dan ketakutan, "Kau tahulah, sesuatu yang 'tak biasa' dilihat oleh para manusia, hehe" tambah Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memucat, Xiumin menghela napasnya, "Kalau membicarakan hal seperti ini, jadi teringat masa-masa perkemahan SMA lalu ya?" "Eh?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya,

Xiumin tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu, saat kau tersesat dihutan waktu itu lho.." penjelasannya membuat Kyungsoo melirik kearah lain dan mengingat kejadian yang Xiumin ceritakan, tentu saja, Kyungsoo tak melupakan apa yang Xiumin bicarakan, Xiumin tertawa kecil, "Semuanya nyaris menyerah untuk mencarimu, tetapi Luhan tidak" kata Xiumin datar, "Dan kau ingat kan?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam,

"Dia jatuh didinding curam waktu itu"

Kyungsoo segera menggigit bawah bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, tak mau mengingat kejadian yang lelaki berpipi tembam itu bicarakan, "Lalu ia menemukanmu sedang duduk ketakutan" Xiumin tak berhenti mengoceh, "Rumor sudah menyebar Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau tak mau kemana-mana dan duduk disitu, hanya karena takut hantu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bisa dianggap 'meledek' itu, "Kau tak bisa melihatnya kan? Kenapa kau begitu takut?" bulu kuduk Kyungsoo mulai berdiri, "Ah ne..Luka luhan dikakinya itu membekas permanen sampai sekarang.." gerutu Xiumin yang entah kenapa mulai emosi,

Wanita berkepala buntung itu ternyata kini sedang berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo makin ketakutan, ia segera memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak peduli dipandang Xiumin aneh, "..M-Maaf.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan, Xiumin melotot seketika, lalu berkacak pinggang, "..Maaf? Kau bilang maaf?" tanyanya, "Lebih tepatnya kau mengatakan maaf kepada Luhan" ketus Xiumin, "Ia tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi pertandingan bola nasional bahkan pelatihannya selama dua minggu itu, hanya cedera parah dikakinya"

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo serasa ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Karenamu" tukas Xiumin lagi, "Dan kau mengatakan maaf padaku?"

Sebelah lengan Kyungsoo ditarik dari samping seketika, punggungnya menyandar ke dada seseorang, dan wanita berkepala buntung tadi segera menghilang, Xiumin memandang namja dibelakang Kyungsoo tak percaya, namja yang dibelakang Kyungsoo itu pun menatap Xiumin tajam dan tak suka, "Kau berisik" ketusnya, "Itu sudah lalu, seperti anak kecil saja mengungkit-ngungkit masalah yang sudah lewat"

"L-Luhan!" panggil Xiumin dengan tampangnya yang cukup panik, Luhan yang tak mempedulikannya segera menarik Kyungsoo dan berjalan untuk menekan tombol lift keatas, "Kajja" ucapnya, Xiumin pun menarik ujung jaket Kyungsoo, menahannya, "Kau mau kemana?!" "Bukan urusanmu" Luhan menarik Kyungsoo yang kebingungan, "Kenapa Kyungsoo juga ikut?! Luhan!" kata Xiumin khawatir yang masih menggenggam ujung jaket Kyungsoo,

"Lepaskan dia" ketus Luhan dengan tampang menyeramkannya, Xiumin pun segera melepaskan genggamannya dari ujung jaket Kyungsoo kemudian memandangnya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau begitu membenci lelaki ini, kenapa kau masih saja bersamanya!" bentak Xiumin, Luhan menatapnya tak suka, "Apa masalahmu hah!?" emosi Luhan, "Berhentilah mengikut campuri urusanku!" Kyungsoo memandang Luhan sembari terdiam ketakutan,

"Kau bukan eomma-ku! Bukan siapapun!" bentak Luhan ke Xiumin yang kini berwajah pucat mendengar semua omongan yang dilontarkan Luhan, "Selama ini kau hanya bisa mengangguku!" tambah Luhan lagi, lift pun segera terbuka lalu Luhan menarik Kyungsoo masuk dan menekan tombol untuk menutup lift tersebut, Luhan masih memandang Xiumin dingin, "Kkeojyeo!"

Sedangkan Xiumin masih menunduk terpaku tak lepas dari posisi berdirinya.

Mereka tiba dilantai 17, pintu kedua dari pojok, Luhan segera berjalan ke pintu apartemennya tersebut, dan Kyungsoo masih bersikeras memberontak untuk menepis genggaman keras Luhan disebelah lengannya, "L-Luhan, lepas—Ah!" ringis Kyungsoo yang tak dipedulikan oleh Luhan sedikitpun, mereka tiba didepan pintu apartemen Luhan, namja cantik itu menekan tombol-tombol password apartemennya kemudian pintu itu terbuka, mereka masuk ke dalamnya dan Kyungsoo menepis genggaman Luhan langsung, "Lepaskan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya! Kau menyakiti perasaannya!" bentak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menatap Luhan yang tak memandangnya sama sekali tetapi masih berdiri dihadapannya, "Dan dia juga baru menyakiti perasaanmu kan?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tapi apa yang ia katakan padaku itu sama sekali tak ada yang salah! Itu semua benar!" "Itu salah!" toleh Luhan memandang Kyungsoo emosi, membuat Kyungsoo gagap sendiri seketika, "Ap..Apa.." "Aku mencarimu habis-habisan bukan karena menuruti apa perintah guru, atau siapapun!" bentak Luhan, "Aku mencarimu karena itu kemauanku!" "Apa..Kau membahas tentang perkemahan waktu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya khawatir, Luhan mendengus, "Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang membahas apa?!" "Kau cedera karenaku!" bentak Kyungsoo balik,

Luhan mendecak pelan dan menyeringai namja manis didepannya, "Kau ini benar-benar..Memiliki otak burung sepertinya. Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu dan—" "Aku tahu beberapa minggu sebelum perkemahan, kau begitu membangga-banggakan kompetisi pertandingan bola yang sangat ingin kau hadiri, kau begitu senang, tapi karenaku—" potong Kyungsoo langsung, tetapi itu tak membuat Luhan untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan, Luhan malah tak mempedulikan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, "Dan istirahat, kau bisa memakai kamar dipojok sana, kau benar-benar gila sekarang hanya karena memikirkan kembali masa-masa yang sudah berlalu"

"MINTA MAAF!"

Bentakan Kyungsoo kali ini membuat Luhan cukup terlonjak kaget dan memandangnya shock,"KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF!" bentak Kyungsoo sekali lagi, "Kau sudah melukai hati Xiumin! Hampiri dia dan minta maaflah!" "Kenapa aku harus—" "Karena aku pernah merasakan rasanya diposisi Xiumin!" potong Kyungsoo keras seraya menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan itu tak enak! Aku begitu membenci perasaan tak enak itu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar, "Minta maaflah dasar lelaki bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Tak percaya apa yang Luhan barusan katakan, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?" "Maafkan aku" ucap Luhan dengan tampang datarnya yang kini kedua matanya tak lepas dari mata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memandangnya emosi, "Kubilang kau harus minta maaf ke Xiumin, bukan ak—" "Pasti seminggu setelah perkemahan itu, kau begitu merasa bersalah" potong Luhan kali ini, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seribu kata, Luhan memandang Kyungsoo perlahan kecewa, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir"

Lama-kelamaan kedua mata Kyungsoo menggenang air mata, dan Luhan masih saja meminta maaf,

"Maafkan aku"

"Hentikan!" sergah Kyungsoo keras, tetapi itu tak membuat Luhan kaget kali ini, "Aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah!" tambah Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan nangis, "Kau pantas mendapatkan cedera itu! Lagipula aku tak mau kau mengikuti pertandingan itu juga!" bentaknya, "Bodoh!" makinya ke Luhan yang sama sekali Luhan tak keberatan dengan omongan Kyungsoo, "Kau selalu bilang aku mendapatkan penghargaan yang banyak darimu, tapi itu dipandanganmu!" jelas Kyungsoo, "Kau mempunyai fisik yang begitu bagus untuk memikat banyak hati para orang, juga hati yang dingin untuk tak mempedulikan apa perkataan orang yang terlempar padamu"

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Dan disisi lain aku" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, "Satu sekolah membenciku dan aku tahu itu!" tukasnya, "Mereka hanya memasang senyum manis mereka juga berprilaku baik karena ada hal yang mereka mau dariku, tetapi dibelakang, mereka bilang, semuanya lebih baik kau dibanding aku!" tunjuknya k eke Luhan dengan marah, "Kau! Kau! Kau! Apa-apa kau!"

Luhan masih memandang Kyungsoo datar dengan mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai itu terlihat begitu salah?" lirih Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan kecewa, "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, semuanya terlihat berbeda, bodoh!" katanya lantang, "Sampai-sampai 3 tahun lamanya aku perlu memerhatikan sekali apa yang kulakukan agar tak dikritik!" kedua tangan Kyungsoo ia kepalkan, "Dan lihat kau! Kau tidak!" tunduknya, "Karena apa yang kulakukan dan kau lakukan beda! Mereka akan selalu dan selamanya mengkritikku habis-habisan tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya!"

Namja cantik dihadapan Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Tapi!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan angkuh, "Tapi itu yang makin memotivasikanku untuk menjadi orang sukses!" ucapannya membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, "Dan kau! Akan selalu menjadi sainganku!" lanjut Kyungsoo keras,

Seketika hening, dan yang dapat terdengar sekarang hanya deru nafas Kyungsoo, kedua air matanya berhasil mengalir indah dipipinya masing-masing, membuat Luhan cukup kaget, Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya, menangis kecil, baru saja Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi—

"Tidak perlu minta maaf" kata Kyungsoo seketika seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menandakan untuk jangan mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo, "Aku merasa tak ingin berbicara denganmu lagi" lirih Kyungsoo dengan nada agak serak,

Kyungsoo pun berjalan meninggalkannya menghampiri ruang tamu yang luas itu, menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan jaketnya sendiri, sebelah lengannya pun ditaruh diatas kedua mata yang terpejamnya, sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri mematung ditempat, tak lama kemudian ia memutarkan badan dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya masih belum tertidur diatas sofa putih itu, Luhan segera menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style,

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyungsoo melotot panik, dan Luhan tak mempedulikannya, ia malah masih menggendong dan membawanya ke kamar tamu pojok tepat sebelah kamar Luhan, Luhan memasuki kamar tersebut, "YA! Turunkan aku!" berontak Kyungsoo, Luhan pun mendecih dan menurunkan Kyungsoo kasar keatas kasur tersebut, "Kubilang kau memakai kamar ini" ketusnya, Kyungsoo terduduk terpaku diatas kasur tersebut melirik Luhan yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamarnya,

Kuntilanak itu muncul dibelakang Luhan lagi.

"Luhan" panggil Kyungsoo ketakutan, Luhan segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk, namja cantik itu menghela napasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, duduk disampingnya lalu menyentuh sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, "Aku mengerti"

"Tidurlah"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau lihat tadi?"_

_Kyungsoo menghentikan gerak-gerik jemarinya, melirik ke kanan, dimana para gadis tersebut sedang menggosipkan sesuatu, namja manis itu menggunakan jaket merah tebalnya dan jeans hitam, duduk dikursi tengah rerumputan itu, daun-daun musim gugur juga agak berserakan, suasana langit memperlihatkan matahari sebentar lagi terbenam, sedangkan beberapa murid-murid lain yang belum menyelesaikan rakitan tenda-nya pun mulai buru-buru, _

"_Luhan dan Kyungsoo berkelahi lagi"_

_Namja manis itu mendengus pelan, ia yakin mereka membicarakan tentang pertengkaran tadi siang, dimana tenda Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersebelahan kemudian Kyungsoo tak menerimanya, sehingga ia mengobrak-abrik tenda Luhan, dibalas pula oleh Luhan yang tak mau kalah untuk mengobrak-abrik tenda Kyungsoo, membuat rusuh kawasan seangkatan tenda tersebut, sampai-sampai ada yang memotret juga merekamnya dengan handphone, _

"_Lebih tepatnya adu mulut seperti biasa" timpal salah satu gadis yang berkuncir dua tersebut, "Mereka terlihat sungguh manis" tambahnya, gadis berjaket pink satunya memasang tampang aegyo, "Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan" ujarnya, dan gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, tapi coba ia bersikap tak banyak omong dan cool seperti Luhan" tawanya pelan, _

_Kyungsoo menopang dagu, masih mendengarkan mereka walau cukup kesal. Lagipula, para gadis itu tak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tak jauh dari mereka dan masih dapat mendengar ocehan mereka._

"_Itu benar, melihat lelaki mungil itu bawel membuatku agak kesal sih" omong gadis berambut bob cokelat muda tersebut, "Luhan lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya walau ia sangat teramat jutek" jelasnya lagi, gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum manis, "Tapi Kyungsoo juga baik hati sih" "Tapi dia kan jenius, dia pasti tak ingin berteman dengan orang-orang biasa seperti kita" ketus si jaket pink itu, dan gadis berambut bob itu mengangguk mantap, "Kau benar, kurasa dia tipe lelaki yang pilih-pilih teman"_

_Langsung saja Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, membuat salah satu dari gadis-gadis tersebut baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, dan mereka pun melihat Kyungsoo agak panik sambil berbisik-bisik, Kyungsoo menghela napas seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka juga kawasan tenda, _

"_Kunang-kunang?"_

_Ucap Kyungsoo saat menemukan cahaya kuning kecil mengelilinginya, lelaki itu tersenyum manis dan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap indahnya cahaya tersebut, kemudian cahaya kuning tersebut pergi menjauhinya, membuat Kyungsoo agak kecewa dan reflek mengikuti cahaya tersebut, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya sendiri, langkah kakinya mengikuti alur otaknya yang ingin mengikuti cahaya kuning indah itu, "Oh.." senyum Kyungsoo,_

"_..Indahnya.."_

_**SRRRRK! SRRRRRK!**_

_Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya._

_Lalu menengok kanan kiri, ia baru menyadari, kalau sekarang ia ditempat yang tak ia ketahui, begitu banyak pohon dan semak-semak, juga suasana disini tak mengenakkan dan gelap, entah kenapa ia baru bisa menyadarinya, mungkin karena saking ia terpesona akan cahaya kunang-kunang barusan, "Apa itu?!" bentak Kyungsoo ketakutan, sebuah semak-semak dibelakangnya semaking bergetar aneh, seperti ada yang mau keluar, Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya menatap semak-semak itu ngeri,_

_Ia mundur-mundur dan mundur,_

_Sampai ia tak menyadari pula, kalau dibelakangnya ada dinding curam—_

"_Ah!"_

_**ZRUUUUUUUUUUUK!**_

"_Uwaaaa!"_

_Kyungsoo terjatuh dan terguling-guling ke bawah, _

"_Aish.." ringisnya saat kini ia terkapar dibebatuan, ia berusaha untuk bangun, namun sebelah kakinya sepertinya terkilir, ia pun memposisikan diri untuk duduk sekuat tenaga, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit yang sekarang sudah mulai gelap, "Aku tak berani untuk naik keatas lagi.." gumamnya, _

_Beberapa jam terlewati dan bantuan atau orang pun tak kunjung datang, _

_Sebelah tangannya menyentuh kaki kanan yang terkilir tersebut dan mengusap-usapnya kesakitan, "..Pasti aku akan berhadapan dengan hantu tadi.." katanya lagi, ia memejamkan kedua mata ketakutan, angin malam berhembus melewatinya, membuat Kyungsoo kedinginan dan makin mempunyai firasat buruk, "..Seseorang.." mulutnya terlihat bergetar,_

'_**Luhan'**_

_Kyungsoo segera membuka kedua mata bulatnya itu dan melotot tak percaya, "..Kenapa aku malah memikirkan orang bodoh itu.." makinya kecil, lalu memgacak-acak rambutnya kesal, "..Oh Tuhan.."_

_**TEP TEP TEP**_

"_..Eh..?" ia menoleh ke kiri, terlihat sebuah cahaya putih jauh dari Kyungsoo mulai mendekat kearahnya, "Ada..Orang disana?" tanya orang tersebut dengan suaranya yang cukup menggema, Kyungsoo mengangguk senang karena ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya, "..A-Ada!"_

"_Kyungsoo-kah?"_

_Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil, dan menyipitkan kedua matanya tersebut, melihat seorang lelaki yang wajahnya agak terhalangi oleh cahaya putih senter yang namja tersebut genggam, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, "I-Iya—" omongannya terhenti saat namja itu sudah dekat oleh Kyungsoo dan terlihat jelas Nampak wajahnya, _

"_..Luhan?" panggil Kyungsoo tak percaya, namja yang seringkali dipanggil Luhan itu hanya merapatkan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kiri memegang senter, ia mengenakan beanie krem susu, kaos putih, sweater yang sama warna dengan kaosnya dan jaket biru dongker, sebelah kiri kaki celananya hitamnya ia gulung selutut, memperlihatkan goresan panjang nan lebar mengalirkan darah segar, membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya memandang Luhan dari atas ke bawah, berhenti ke sebelah betis Luhan, "Omo, kau kenapa?!"_

_Luhan hanya terdiam, dan Kyungsoo mengesot untuk mendekatkan diri dengan namja yang masih berdiri itu, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan pelan, menyuruhnya untuk duduk, Luhan pun meringis sedikit saat ia mulai duduk didepan Kyungsoo, "Kakimu!" ucap Kyungsoo panik, Luhan masih merapatkan mulutnya, Kyungsoo mulai pucat cemas, "Luruskan!"_

_Namja cantik itu menuruti perintah Kyungsoo untuk meluruskan sebelah kaki yang tergores itu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan saputangan kain biru mudanya dari sebelah saku jaket dia, ia menaruh dan menekan luka yang Luhan punya, untuk menghentikan aliran darah Luhan yang mengucur parah itu, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala memandang Luhan yang masih menatap lukanya datar, "Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" "Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan balik melirik Kyungsoo yang membulatkan kedua matanya, "..I-Itu.." gagap Kyungsoo seraya melirik kearah lain, "Ada yang..Maksudku.." "Ada yang apa? Menakutimu?" tukas Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Siapa?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan mulai mengikat kain tersebut ke betis Luhan, namja cantik itu mendengus kecil, "Semuanya gencar mencarimu" "Kenapa kau ikut mencariku?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, "Bukankah kau mestinya bangga aku hilang?"_

_Luhan menatap Kyungsoo datar, dan namja bermata bulat sempurna itu membalas pandangannya dengan tatapan intens, "Bukankah kau senang kau akan menjadi nomor satu disekolah?" tanyanya serius, Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, "Ya Xiao Luhan, jangan berbaik hati padaku" "Kenapa?" timpal Luhan agak kesal, "Ini hak-ku kan ingin melakukan apa?"_

"_Semakin kau berbaik hati padaku, semakin kau membuatku menderita"_

_Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Luhan merapatkan kembali mulutnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo masih diposisi menyentuh kain yang membalut luka dibetis Luhan, pandangan mereka masih tak lepas dari mata satu sama lain, keheningan diantara mereka tak kalah dengan hembusan angin malam yang barusan melewati mereka cukup pelan,_

"_Kau sangat membenciku, Do Kyungsoo?"_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya apa yang barusan Luhan tanyakan._

"_Apa kau sangat membenciku?" ulang Luhan serius, Kyungsoo merapatkan mulutnya, sedangkan namja cantik didepannya masih memandangnya tajam, "Jawab"_

'_**Aku menyukaimu'**_

_Namja dengan mulut berbentuk hati tersebut membatinkan kata-kata barusan dalam hati, seketika sebuah cahaya kuning kecil melewati pandangan mereka, membuat pandangan mereka bersamaan mengikuti cahaya kuning tersebut, "..Kunang-kunang.." gumam Kyungsoo, namja itu mulai berdiri sekuat tenaga dan memutarkan badannya, melihat pandangan didepannya terkagum-kagum, "..Oh.."_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran, Kyungsoo masih menatap pandangan didepannya terkagum-kagum, dan namja cantik itu mendengus kesal, ia menarik ujung jaket Kyungsoo, "Bantu aku berdiri" ketusnya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Luhan dengan pandangan tak suka, "Kau tak boleh berdiri!" "Bantu aku" balas Luhan yang masih keras kepala, Kyungsoo pun memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan mau tak mau membantunya untuk berdiri, "Aish"_

_Sebelah tangan Luhan merangkul Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, mereka berdua menoleh ke depan, memperlihatkan cahaya bulan menyinari sungai yang jauh didepannya, dan terdapat begitu banyak kunang-kunang disana,_

"_Uwah..Indahnya.." senyum Kyungsoo kecil, Luhan meliriknya datar, "Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil" "Mwo?!" toleh Kyungsoo kearahnya tak percaya, ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan lalu menggeram kesal, "Kau terlihat seperti yeoja!" "Terserah" ketus Luhan kembali memandang ke depan, Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap ke depan, "Aku..Mengikuti kunang-kunang ini sampai tanpa kusadari aku tersesat dan terjatuh" "Alasan bodoh" balas Luhan biasa, _

"_Aku tahu"_

_Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan agak canggung, ia pun menoleh ke namja itu, dan siapa sangka, Kyungsoo juga menoleh kearahnya, mereka segera melemparkan pandangan kearah lain, lalu Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Kakimu.." "Jangan bicarakan lagi" tukas Luhan, Kyungsoo mendengus, "..Iya, pasti kau takkan memaafkanku—"_

"_Kau meminta maaf?" potong Luhan datar, Kyungsoo merapatkan mulutnya dan menatapnya tak percaya, "Tidak" ketusnya seraya menggeleng lalu membuang muka, memunggunginya, "Tidak! Lupakan!" tambah Kyungsoo lagi, "Aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah!"_

_Luhan memandang punggung Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datar, "Do Kyungsoo"_

"_Hentikan memanggil nama lengkapku seperti itu" ketus Kyungsoo dengan nadanya terdengar jijik, _

"_Do Kyungsoo"_

"_Apa?!" toleh Kyungsoo kearahnya emosi, memperlihatkan Luhan yang kini memasukkan kedua tangan disaku jaketnya dengan senyuman indah yang terurai dibibirnya, apalagi sinar bulan yang mengarahka kearahnya juga kunang-kunang yang begitu indah mengelilinginya, Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya serasa waktu sempat berhenti, _

_Luhan membuka mulutnya, mulai mengatakan sesuatu—_

_**ZRAAAAAAAAAASH!**_

_Angin malam melewati mereka begitu kencang, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan, "Hah?!" Kyungsoo melotot dan membalikkan badannya, "Kau bilang apa tadi?!"_

"_Aku bilang, kau terlihat bodoh" senyum Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya,"EH?!"_

"_Oooooooi!"_

_Kedua namja yang tengah beradu mulut tadi segera mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat seorang guru diatas dinding curam tersebut menyenter kea rah mereka darisana, dan beberapa guru lain dan murid ternyata juga bersama mereka, _

"_Kalian berdua dibawah tak apa-apa kan?!"_

"_Oh! Iya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku..Dimana?"

Oh Sehun.

Terbangun dalam tubuh Luhan,

Namja itu kini tengah bangun dikursi empuk samping kasur lebar tersebut, ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, rambutnya juga terlihat cukup acak-acakan, ia menoleh kanan kiri, "Oh, apartemen Luhan" gumamnya pelan lalu mulai berdiri dan memandang kasur dihadapannya kemudian menepuk-nepuknya, "Tapi kenapa aku tak berada diatas kasur seperti biasa jika aku bangun tidur?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, tak menemukan seorang pun diatas kasur dihadapannya, "Ini kan kamar tamu?" tanyanya sendiri, "Apa ada orang yang kutemani semalaman?" ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar tamu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, baru saja ia membuka pintu itu sedikit, tercium aroma makanan enak, Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Harum enak apa ini?"

Namja cantik itu segera keluar dari kamar tamu, dan menemukan seorang namja mungil yang tengah menyiapkan makanan didapur Luhan, Luhan memandangnya heran, dan seperti mengenal namja mungil itu, ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati dapur, "..Kyung..Soo..?" panggilnya ragu, Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum, "Sehun kan?"

"Kau menyadarinya?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, namja mungil itu mengangguk pelan seraya tertawa renyah, "Ne, kalian kan pernah bilang kalau kalian akan bergantian sosok setiap harinya" jelasnya lalu balik melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya, "Jadi, aku bisa mengetahui hal itu"

Jawaban Kyungsoo masih belum memperjelas keheranan Sehun, ia masih mengernyitkan dahinya, dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari akan hal itu menoleh kepadanya, dan tersenyum canggung, "Ah, aku disini karena.." ia melirik kearah lain sambil mencari alasan, "Luhan membawaku" "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara agak seraknya, Kyungsoo membuang muka dan mengangkat bahunya, "A-Aku tak tahu"

Sehun yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dengan bibir Luhan perlahan, "Ternyata ia begitu perhatian denganmu ne, sampai menemanimu tidur semalaman" "Aku merepotkannya" balas Kyungsoo datar, ia mengangkat nampan yang ada piring berisi omelet dan segelas air putih, "Um, ini sarapan" senyum Kyungsoo sopan lalu melewati namja tersebut untuk menghampiri meja makan, diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Ne, gomawo" angguk Luhan yang menarik kursinya untuk duduk, Kyungsoo menaruh piring sajiannya diatas meja makan itu beserta segelas air putihnya, Luhan yang melirik apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan tersenyum kecil, "Kau tak ada kerja?" "Aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan" jawab Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk nampannya, "Diantara melanjutkan perusahaan pamanku atau membangun perusahaanku sendiri, aku masih bingung" jelasnya lagi agak canggung, "Lagipula, bekerja dalam penglihatan seperti ini, pasti apa yang akan kulakukan tak lancar"

Luhan melahap omelet yang Kyungsoo hidangkan, lalu mengunyahnya senang, ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Oh, enak sekali" pujiannya membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona, "Kau sangat pintar dalam hal memasak" tambah Luhan, Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Eomma selalu mengajarkan padaku" "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama Luhan?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya tersenyum perlahan cemberut,

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Mwo?" sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat, sedangkan Luhan masih melahap omelet tersebut keenakan, Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "TIDAK!" bentaknya tak percaya, membuat Luhan agak kaget lalu meliriknya, Kyungsoo sedang memandang ke gelas air putih itu dengan pandangan kosong, sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepala frustasi, "Aku tidak akan tinggal satu apartemen dengan.."

Pandangan Kyungsoo terlempar ke wajah Luhan yang kini menatapnya heran, "Dengan.." gumam Kyungsoo panik, perlahan Luhan tersenyum manis, "Ne?"

"DENGAN LUHAN! OMO BERHENTI TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU!" Kyungsoo membuang mukanya lalu memutarkan badannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk kembali menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke tempatnya, "Apa senyuman Luhan begitu mempesona?" tanya Luhan iseng membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah tak percaya, "JAH?!"

"UWAAAAAA" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu membalikkan badannya, "Aku benar-benar harus pulang seka—OMO!" saat ia membuka kedua matanya terlihat seorang gadis bergaun putih dengan wajah pucatnya memasang tampang sedih, tentunya tak dapat dilihat oleh Luhan, "K-Kau siapa?!" kata Kyungsoo shock reflek memundurkan badannya, "Xiumin?!" omongnya sendiri dengan hantu tersebut, membuat Luhan yang tengah mengunyah sarapannya memandang Kyungsoo aneh, "Kenapa?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gadis misterius tersebut,

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Luhan heran, Kyungsoo yang tak mendengarnya langsung saja berlari keluar dari apartemen Luhan mengikuti gadis misterius yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang normal umumnya itu, Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, "Ya Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo kini berjalan melewati koridor apartemen mengikuti gadis yang cukup mirip dengan Xiumin itu, "Kau kakaknya? Meninggal dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo, hantu itu masih menutup mulutnya tetapi batin hantu tersebut dapat terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, "Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, gadis itu terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo, "Baiklah" angguk Kyungsoo yang sekarang masuk ke tangga darurat, menuju atap apartemen, "Tapi kenapa dia sampai berpikiran ingin seperti itu?!"

Seketika ia menjetikkan jari mengingat sesuatu, "Ah iya!"

"Kejadian tadi malam..Bisa jadi.." gumam Kyungsoo yang mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju atap apartemen dengan cepat, ia menaiki tangga tersebut terus-terusan, saking paniknya ia tak kepikiran untuk menggunakan lift apartemen, tibalah ia dipintu menuju atap apartemen tersebut,

**CKLEK.**

"XIUMIN!"

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuat namja tembam nan mungil itu menoleh pelan kearahnya, Xiumin terlihat tengah berdiri diatas pagar atap apartemen, bertujuan untuk menjatuhkan diri ke bawah, "Xiumin andwae!" teriak Kyungsoo yang mulai pucat merentangkan sebelah tangannya, Xiumin mendecak kecil masih memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku jaketnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ketusnya kembali menatap ke depan, "Kenapa?" "Hentikan! Dan kembalilah turun!" Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan,

"Shireo"

Kyungsoo menatapnya cemas dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke depan, "Xiumin itu bahaya!" "Memang, kalau tak bahaya juga aku takkan melakukannya" jawab Xiumin datar, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Xiumin! Xiumin turunlah!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Kedua namja tersebut menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Luhan sedang mengatur napasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "..Sehun!"

"..Kau kesini bukan untuk mencariku, Luhan?"

Sehun yang tak mengerti karena kali ini dia ditubuh Luhan, menatap Xiumin yang memandangnya dari kejauhan itu dengan aneh, "Minta maaf!" ucap Kyungsoo panik ke Luhan, sedangkan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti, "Maaf?"

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo..Dari dulu pasti Kyungsoo.." ujar Xiumin dengan nada yang penuh kebencian, Luhan menatapnya heran, "Apa?" "Xiumin! Sohe-ssi mengkhawatirkanmu!" tukas Kyungsoo seketika ke Xiumin, Xiumin pun membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "Apa?!" bentaknya, "Apa yang kau tahu—Oh" ia segera menghentikan perkataannya, lalu mendecih, "Aku lupa.."

Tentu saja, Xiumin tahu Kyungsoo dapat melihat hantu.

Karena dia yang mengutuknya.

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan, "Sohe-ssi ingin melihatmu menjadi pattisier terkenal didunia!" katanya dengan nada lantang, "Sohe-ssi ingin melihatmu menjadi apa yang kau inginkan!" ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, "Sohe-ssi, selalu melihatmu!" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo datar, sedangkan Luhan yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi masih berdiri mematung disana, "Sohe-ssi.." gumam Kyungsoo yang kini memandang Sohee duduk diatas pagar tersebut disamping Xiumin berdiri, gadis itu terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Xiumin,

"Selalu mencintaimu" lanjut Kyungsoo, Xiumin mendengus, "Iya" singkatnya, "Memang selama ini, dikeluargaku, hanya noona yang mencintaiku" jelas Xiumin lalu turun dari pagar tersebut dengan santai, "Hah" helanya kesal, "Bodohnya" ia melirik Kyungsoo tak suka, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "Berniat ingin bunuh diri hanya karena orang yang kucintai bilang aku mengganggunya"

Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke Luhan yang memandang Xiumin tak mengerti, "Ya!" panggil Kyungsoo, Luhan segera meliriknya gugup lalu mengangguk kecil, ia membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Xiumin, membuat Xiumin agak bingung, "Maafkan aku" ujar Luhan pelan, "Maafkan aku, Xiumin"

"Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, Luhan" tawa Xiumin renyah, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mulai kembali berdiri ke posisi semula, Xiumin menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Padahal aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini" katanya pelan, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, Xiumin mendengus, "Bodoh"

"Dan kau" tolehnya ke Luhan, kemudian mengecup sebelah pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya lalu memandangnya kaget, Xiumin tersenyum hangat, "Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ne" angguk Luhan canggung,

Xiumin tertawa kecil lalu pergi dari atap tersebut,

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang masih melotot tak percaya memandang pintu atap apartemen tersebut, mungkin setelah melihat adegan Xiumin mengecup pipi Luhan, "Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lalu melirik kearah lain, "Xiumin, dia menyukai Luhan, teman satu sekolahku dan Luhan" "Begitu?" kedua alis Luhan terangkat lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo,

"Tapi kenapa sepertinya.." ucap Luhan curiga, Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didada seraya menoleh ke Luhan,"Hm?" "Lelaki itu.." Luhan memandang ke pintu atap apartemen, "Sepertinya tahu kalau kau bisa 'melihat'" ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo ikut bingung, "Tingkahnya tadi, ada yang aneh" tambah Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya segera, "Tidak mungkin"

Kyungsoo segera mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya malas, "Sudah, kajja Sehun, kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu tadi kan?" tanyanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap tersebut untuk turun, "Nanti kau juga ada kerja"

"Kyungsoo"

Panggilan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, memandang namja cantik itu heran, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo serius,

"Kau yakin tak mau tinggal dengan Luhan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Annyeonghaseo!**_

_**Let's get this clear!**_

_**Q: Kenapa Luhan bilang Xiumin selalu ngeganggu dia?**_

_**Karena dari SMP juga sekarang Xiumin sama Luhan tuh selalu satu sekolah juga kuliah, walau kuliah beda jurusan, tapi Xiumin masih bersikeras deketin dia, dari SMP juga dia suka deketin Luhan, itu karena dia suka sama Luhan,dan dia juga sering cemas sama Luhan, tapi dipandangan Luhan, Xiumin itu udah bagaikan sodara yang sering kelabakan banget khawatirin hal-hal sepele tentang dirinya, dan Luhan nggak suka diperlakukan berlebihan seperti itu. Makanya Luhan meledak-ledak emosinya, apalagi pas denger Xiumin ngomong hal yang nyakitin ke Kyungsoo.**_

_**Q: Kejadian perkemahan SMA itu kapan?**_

_**Pas mereka kelas 12, musim gugur.**_

_**Q: Kyungsoo sama Luhan saling suka atau nggak?**_

_**Iya. kalo soal nyadar mereka saling suka sih, nggak.**_

_**Q: Sehun suka nggak, sama Kyungsoo? Kris ada rasa sama Luhan ya?**_

_**Molla..**_

_**Q: Kenapa murid-murid SMA sekolah Kyungsoo pada nggak suka sama dia?**_

_**Karena Luhan itu pangerannya sekolah, perfect to all things. But then there's Kyungsoo, a bit more like a princess, dan orang-orang nggak suka Kyungsoo yang menghalangi jalan kejayaan Luhan, yang padahal Luhan mah cuek-cuek aja, dan orang-orang disatu sekolahnya itu pokerface gitu ke Kyungsoo, jadi Kyungsoo nggak bisa percaya sama siapapun disekolahnya, dan nggak punya temen deket, yang bisa dia ajak jujur-jujuran ya Luhan, kan mereka berantem tiap hari tuh. hehe**_

_**mianhae kalo tulisan saya ada yang salah atau nggak jelas, manusia nggak ada yang sempurna dan pasti selalu membuat kesalahan. i'm not that perfect author, don't hate me. jeongmal mianhae**_

_**And that's for today!**_

_**Kamsahamnida!**_

_**Wait next chap and stay tune!**_

_**Read and Review, your review is my motivation!**_

_**Don't be one of those silent readers!**_


End file.
